Romeo and Juliet and Doctor Who
by Hubert24601
Summary: Final chapter of the fantastically long story. Thank you so much for your dedication to this eons long story, bless you all! It would be nothing without you. 10Rose
1. Prologue

**_Romeo and Juliet…and Doctor Who_**

**_Note: please read this because it isn't like the other Romeo and Juliet thing where they have to act it out! I loved it, by the way XD. SO PLEASE, DON'T THINK I'M TAKING SOMEONE ELSE'S IDEA! Well, I'm sure someone has written about something like this before I have, so please don't take it to heart._**

**_Note: Scout Girl, I HAVE NOTHING THAT NEEDS BETAing! If I do, I'll tell you and send. What's the point in sending something that doesn't need changing to someone for a few days, when you can just post it in 5 minutes? Hope y'all still love me…-watches glowering faces- meep…_**

**_Prologue _**

**_Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I do not own any Doctor Who characters or anyone from Romeo and Juliet? Oh, I do? Okay. I do not own any Doctor Who characters or anyone from Romeo and Juliet._**

**_Synopsis Let's see how Rose's Shakespearean language is doing. I'm sorry; I can't come up with anything better. A love triangle, if you recall those. Twelfth Night is a good example XD. Hope you like._**

_**AU: I'm making the Doctor change out of his suit! Hence the au. Oh, and Rose's hair is slightly longer than its supposed to be, maybe past shoulder length? Okay, so technically, they can't go into a book, or a movie for that matter, because it didn't happen. What the hey. It's happening. I'm the author. Constructive criticism is expected and endured. I probably won't be able to handle it, but please take my word that I will respect it. **_

**_Note: Don't you hate it when you type something up on Word, it's super duper long, then you put it on Fan Fiction, and it looks sooo short? It drives me insane!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Read," the Doctor ordered, flicking a thick book at Rose and crouching back down again to where he had been tinkering, not looking back.

She sighed mockingly and leaned back in the captain's chair, catching the book, her feet up comfortably. "Why?"

"Where we're going next. You need to learn the language," he told her, his voice next to inaudible.

"But the TARDIS translator—"

"Read."

Rose sighed again and tugged the book closer on her lap. She blinked as she studied the cover. "'The Vocabulary of Shakespeare'?"

The Doctor grinned back at her. "Ever heard of Verona?"

"Italy, right?"

"'Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,'" The Doctor quoted from a cubbyhole.

"Okay, okay, enough of the history lesson."

The Doctor grinned, paused what he was doing, stood up and walked behind Rose, perching on the side of her chair. "You get to dress up again," he told her solemnly, a twinkle in his eye. He leaned over and gently squeezed her shoulder at the absolutely delighted look she gave him. "Humans," he teased, reaching with his other hand to capture one of hers. "You're so easy to please."

"Or I am, at least," she conceded, returning the pressure to his hand.

The Doctor grinned and removed his hand, only to squeeze the back of her neck gently. "Tell me when you're done studying."

Rose groaned. "You really _are_ a professor…"

He moved his hand to brush her cheek. "One tries," he replied even as he laughed, and Rose shoved him off the chair.

"I bet," she snorted, shaking her head. She stood up and lugged the book with her, looking at it distastefully. Shakespeare. Sure, books were okay, kind of, but not the History kind and the Genealogy kind and the 'book-that-nobody-but-_him_-understands-because-it's-greek-and-_he-_only-gets-it-'cause-he's-a-900-year-old-alien' kind_­_. The Doctor was definitely overstepping it this time. She headed to the nearest library (she hoped), not needing the distraction the Doctor provided unknowingly on more than one occasion.

_One thing's for sure,_ Rose thought to herself amused; _He's better looking than any book._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay," Rose said suddenly from the door of the console room exactly one hour later. "I think I caught the drift of it now."

Despite coming back to the console room throughout the hour and asking questions galore such as, 'If I was a teapot, would you still be a 'thou'?' and 'This dictionary made a mistake' and 'Cor blimey—Oh wait, I can't say that, can I?' Rose managed to conquer the Shakespearean language. Just barely, though.

The Doctor's head flew up in surprise at her words; he winced and promptly crumbled when he bumped it off the panel he was in the process of fixing. "Ooh," he let out, trying to be brave.

"Oh, good job, Doctor."

Rose headed towards the Doctor, tugged him out from where he was still lying on his back, and pulled his head into her lap, gently cradling it. "Are you okay?" she asked him, concern evident on her face and in her voice.

"I will be," he managed to mumble as her image swam before him.

Rose waited a few minutes. She squeezed his arm. "Want to get up now?"

"Not particularly." It had been a while since Rose had held him in her arms, and it felt—to put it mildly—wonderful.

She gave a little chuckle, smiled at him, raised a hand to his forehead where the bruise was, and started to gently and lightly stroke it.

He must have smiled dreamily at her or _something_ equally as romantic, for when his eyelids fluttered closed at her soothing touch, he felt her lean down and gently kiss the bruise on his forehead. His eyes shot open, and he regretted it immediately, for she released him.

"Up," Rose told the Doctor, rubbing his arm. He sighed, shifted reluctantly and lifted a finger to touch his dull, throbbing bruise, but Rose stopped him. "You're not allowed to touch it. And although this is corny and lame, I'm going to say it: I kissed it better." She waited for him to laugh. He didn't. " Is the pain there anymore?"

"Not as intense," he conceded the point.

"Then you're not to touch it. It will go away, and you'll live. I don't think it will leave a scar, so you won't have anything to boast about."

"What?" the Doctor looked over at Rose, a carefully pretended confused look plastered on his face.

"Oh come on," Rose gave a snort. "You guys are all the same, human or not. The greater the pain and bigger the scar, the prouder you are. Now, just relax and think about something nice."

_Good idea. I'll think about_ _you. But wait, you're not just nice. You're great. You're fantastic. You're brilliant. You're—_the Doctor was going to hyperventilate if he didn't stop. Not a good idea.

"Right. You said you're done. I mean, you said you've completed the book and you think you get it. Test time," the Doctor started cheerfully, trying to stand. Rose sighed and grabbed his arm, then pulled him up.

"Sure. Um, give me a sentence," she told him nervously.

"This will be…interesting. Hmm," he mused, trying to think of one to give Rose. He had to make this good. "'I will bite thee by the ear for that jest.'"

"Let's see—" Rose thought for a moment. "Got it! 'I will bite you on the ear for that joke.'" She frowned in concentration. "Where have I heard that before—Romeo and Juliet!" she told him, answering her own question with a flourish, triumphant.

"Bingo," the Doctor said, patting her shoulder. "You're fine with this."

"Just wait 'till I try to speak it," Rose replied, scowling at him as she poked him in the chest.

"You shouldn't have any problem," he assured her, smiling, turning around.

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "_Genius,_" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, turning around to face her again.

"Let's get goin'."

"Fine by me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose followed the Doctor into the dressing room (A/N: Can't remember what it's called, mind just went a blankin'. However, I really want to say 'Mr. Dressup's Trunk) and looked over the rows and rows of clothes from all different eras.

"Here we are," the Doctor exclaimed with satisfaction, arriving at a long aisle that had a sign sticking out that said "Shakespearean Clothing". He trailed his fingers over each garment until they came to another sign that said, "Romeo and Juliet".

Rose stilled beside him and eyed a beautiful red jewelled gown thoughtfully. "There are so many things to choose from, Doctor."

"Oh, speaking of clothes, don't forget the corset, Rose," the Doctor mentioned absently, continuing on to find men's clothing.

" And don't forget you have to wear leggings, Doctor," Rose teased after him.

"Don't remind me!" he shouted back as Rose snickered.

Rose started trying out clothes by grabbing the gorgeous red dress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor stepped out of a stall and looked in a floor-length mirror that was close-by, hanging on the wall. _Hmm, not bad, not bad, though I'd totally pick my suit over anything if I had the choice._ His thoughts were interrupted when Rose stepped out of the stall across from him.

The first thought that came to his head when he saw her was:_ absolutely gorgeous. _Rose was wearing this long, beautiful red gown with sequins and jewels along the white and gold bodice. A wisp of her golden hair was nestled gently against the slender curve of her pale throat, for it was down, and the top was fastened with a hair net. (A/N: No idea what those are called; have you ever seen Ever After? You know those beautiful nets that the girls wear? Well, that's what it would look like. And it's silver. Like Drew's when she was coming to meet the prince and is crying her eyes out 'cause she was beaten and she was calling him 'wonderful' (sorreh, I'm on a Ever After rant xD)) On her neck was a long string of pearls, fastened by a silver chain. She looked exactly like her name. A Rose. A _lovely_ rose.

Suddenly the Doctor saw her blink and blush. Then it hit him. To his horror, he had spoken his thoughts out loud. No way to get out of it now.

"I mean, you…" what was the point? _Good job, idiot._ He swallowed and took a plunge. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Really, you do." Oh great. He was going red now. He could feel his ears heat up, and he just wanted the earth to swallow him up.

"Thank you, Doctor," Rose replied softly after a few minutes, at a loss for words. _Me and my big mouth_, the Doctor thought, desperately wanting to escape the awkward situation he had put them in. "You…you look pretty spiffy too."

_She_, Rose Tyler, the girl of his dreams, had called _him_, the Doctor, 'Spiffy'? She had actually complimented him? It shouldn't have been such a surprise that she had, but it was, all the same. He grinned. Life was sweet.

The way she smiled at him… he was walking on air, and probably would be during their entire adventure as far as he was concerned. He didn't even want to think of the implications and the strings attached to having a long-term relationship, it was painful to think it wouldn't work, painful to think she would one day grow old and die, leaving him—no, he wouldn't think about it—_couldn't_. He'd promise himself that. He needed her so badly; he'd simply be lost without her—what would happen if she left him? What would happen if she was _taken_ from him? He knew the truth. If she even thought of leaving him, his hearts would break and his world would shatter. He wouldn't be able to go on—

"Doctor." He was shaken from his sad and desperate brainstorm as Rose spoke his name.

"Yes?" He snapped back to reality, and reality was Rose smiling at him and looking at him like he was her world. Yes, reality was definitely more preferable, and he allowed himself to smile back at her.

"We ready to go now? I feel…dunno, kind of awkward in this finery," Rose told him doubtfully. "Think I can pull it off?"

"Of course you can, or my name isn't the Doctor!" the Doctor said firmly.

Rose looked at him strangely. "Your name _isn't_ 'the Doctor'," she reminded him, and the Doctor smiled sheepishly.

"All right— of course you can 'pull it off' to borrow the colloquialism, or you're not the most beautiful girl on every single planet," he amended quickly, not thinking.

He watched as she blushed a deeper shade of red and mentally kicked himself.

He heard the TARDIS inside his head, talking to him. _Your heart is on your sleeve, Doctor. You might just want to tuck it back in again before you make it worse._

_Thanks, old girl. I have this really bad habit of embarrassing her, don't I?_

_You don't want me to answer that._

The Doctor offered his arm quickly to Rose, and he was pleased when she took his arm immediately and hung on tightly. "This way, milady," he told her, grinning softly into her eyes as he directed her forward. Rose smiled back and invaded his space, leaning on him and her chin bumped his shoulder lightly.

"Let's go," Rose said excitedly, and then laughed at herself. "Where are we going Doctor?"

The Doctor winked at her. "We're going to crash a certain party," he replied, grinning, as they stepped out of the TARDIS together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Next time on ROMEO AND JULIET…AND DOCTOR WHO:_**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_What does that mean, Doctor?"_

_The Doctor's soft whisper turned into a growl of rage as he hovered protectively over her and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. Rose sucked in a breath at his intensity. "If that was you he saw, then I'm going to be one very mad, very dangerous Time Lord."_

_"You're already dangerous and mad, and you're scaring me."_

_"I'm sorry, I can't help it," his voice softened, and he leaned forward to brush his cheek to hers. She relaxed against him._

_"But why?"_

_"He's just over-stepped the boundary line." He hesitated to say more. "He's in my territory now. He's just made this very personal, and I don't do 'personal' well." Rose felt his grip tighten._

_"What's 'this', and how has he made 'this' personal? Besides, he's gone, see? He's not there anymore."_

_"Think that will stop me?"_

_"Doctor—"_

_But the Doctor wasn't listening. He would find him; it wasn't even an option. He would find this guy and rip out his heart._

- - - - - - - - - - - ---

**_(Meh, sorry, couldn't exactly give it away, now could I? _****_I know you all know where I'm going with this though. )_**

**_Remember, I'll send bananas if you're great and review! Well, it doesn't matter—hold on, you're great if you review, so it makes sense. –sends bananas-_**

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. The Capulets' Ball Crashers

**_Romeo and Juliet…And Doctor Who: Part One_**

_**Disclaimer: You know, 'noting' belongs to moi. **_

_**You know, this is probably totally OOC, but I don't care anymore.**_

_**All Romeo and Juliet quotes are in italics. I've added a few of mine own, but not all are in Shakespearean language-actually, more than likely none of them. Although I am well versed in Shakespeare, I didn't feel like confusing readers who have no flipping idea what I'm on about, so I decided to make it easy on all of you. If you still don't get it, 'me thinks I'm going to start up an online Shakespeare vocabulary blogspot. That or put a glossary at the end of my chapters.**_

_**Bananas are coming, as soon as I get this Time Vortex working. –Kicks it- oomph... ouchie ouch ow. **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Part One_**

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and found themselves in a closet.

"A closet?" Rose asked the Doctor in surprise.

"Either that or a cupboard," the Doctor confirmed, unhooking her arm from his and sliding his hand down to catch hers. "Stay close," he whispered, squeezing her hand to reassure her as he stepped forward to investigate.

"Must be a pretty big one if it can fit the TARDIS," she remarked, returning the pressure. The Doctor wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was moving his sonic screwdriver around to see where exactly they were, the little blue light being their only source of illumination.

"Huh," the Doctor said idly with a frown on his face, then pressed his hands against the four walls of the closet, giving them a slight push each. None of them yielded to his touch.

"Uh-oh, if we can't get out…that's not good, is it, Doctor?" Rose whispered closer against him, worried and not bothering to disguise her concern.

The Doctor leaned back and slipped an arm around Rose's shoulders, holding her as close as he dared. "Well, we'll just wait for someone to open the door. It can't be that difficult to find something to do," he teased her, trying to be light, but secretly delighted and nervous that Rose was so close to him. Rose pressed closer and laid her head down on the Doctor's shoulder, her smile melting him. The fact that he could tell she was enjoying this as much as he was didn't help, either.

The Doctor pulled Rose even closer, invading her space, and was pleased when she didn't step back or avert her gaze. He bent his head slightly over hers and tipped up her chin. His mouth was just inches away from hers. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Rose's cheeks were tinged with red, and she lowered her eyes. They quickly flew up to meet his again. "Are you serious?" she breathed, as one hand crept slowly around his waist. His mouth was closer now as his arm slipped down her back and one stayed gently and lightly under her chin.

"Well—" suddenly there was a noise as the door swung open, and they separated immediately, sinking back into the shadows. A lady dressed in white entered the 'closest', reached in and grabbed a piece of white linen. In the background, the Doctor and Rose could hear talking. Before the door could swing completely closed when the lady left, the Doctor reached out with his foot. He pulled Rose once more close to him and gestured to the room. "Quiet," he whispered, and pressed his ear against the door to hear.

The lady who had reached into the closet could be heard speaking, "_No less? Nay, bigger! Women grow by men._"

Another very well dressed woman, evidently the elder of the two and lady of the household, ignored the lady and asked a young, beautiful child in front of her, "_Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?_"

To Rose's surprise, she could understand each word perfectly; but then, she did have the TARDIS translator. Here there was a brief pause, and the Doctor took the time to lean over and whisper in Rose's ear, "Back then, the children married young." Rose nodded in understanding.

"_I'll look to like, if looking liking move; but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly," _the young child responded firmly.

Suddenly, a man who looked to be a servant entered the room, looking quite rushed stressed. "_Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed the pantry, and everything in extremity. I must hence to wait. I beseech you follow straight._"

The lady in question rose from her chair gracefully, straightened her skirts and responded lightly, "_We will follow you._" She turned to the child. "_Juliet, Count Paris is waiting._" Without another word, she left the room.

"Juliet," the Doctor whispered and looked at Rose. "Follow my lead, Rose." He tightened his grip on her hand.

Rose nodded in consent, and turned her attention back to the room.

"Go, child," the other lady said, and followed the elder. Before Juliet could leave however, the Doctor and Rose exited the closet quite on purpose and stood before her.

"What…what trickery is this?" Juliet asked aloud, a frightened expression upon her face.

The Doctor made an elaborate bow, forgetting he was holding Rose's hand still. "The Doctor, at your service, Miss Capulet."

Rose released his hand and curtsied prettily. "My name is Rose, Juliet," she spoke softly and hesitantly, as she slipped her arm back into the crook of the Doctor's elbow.

"But…but how do you know my name? And how did you get into my linen closet?" Juliet asked the Doctor and Rose. "For I have not seen nor heard of thee till now, and that I should forget such a face—" she gestured to the Doctor and Rose tightened her arm on his as the Doctor coughed uncomfortably. "—Would be inconceivable to me." Juliet blushed at the look on the Doctor's face. "But tell me now, why are you here and who are you?"

"We are travelers from a long distance," the Doctor replied carefully. "We have come far and are tired, but, to my understanding, there is to be a ball here? A party?"

To Rose's complete and utter surprise and dismay, the Doctor was not speaking Elizabethan language…and to think he had made her study a book for a whole bloody hour!

"Yes, a grand ball! Please, come join us, if you are not busy. I am sure my good father would not notice you, for the numbers of guests are numerous and rooms large, and after all, you are dressed appropriately. But first you must hide for at least a few minutes, until my maids and I have left. Then you may descend."

Her face displayed a frantic look as someone called from the hall, "Juliet! Juliet!"

"Anon, anon, Nurse!" Juliet cried back and turned to the Doctor and Rose. "Please, you must hide—somewhere, anywhere, then you must tell me your story, later, for I am eager to hear it and am a pleasant listener. I am late for the masque; I must go immediately. Please," she turned to Rose, "Rose, was it? Do you have somewhere to go for the night?"

"No, we have no place to stay tonight," Rose informed her, smiling.

"I am able to provide my chamber for you, Rose, but you, Doctor," Juliet turned to him. "You will have to spend the night elsewhere."

The Doctor looked at Rose before turning back to Juliet, his eyes dark and dangerous. No way was he leaving her alone in a place she didn't know where she knew no one. He had to take care of her, not only for Jackie, but also for himself.

"No," the Doctor said gently but firmly. "It's either both of us or none of us."

"Oh! But you cannot be seen in my chambers, Doctor—"

"Juliet! _Juliet! _Your mother grows impatient! The guests have arrived!"

"_Anon_, Nurse, _anon!_ I am coming!" Juliet turned desperately to the two. "Fine; we shall discuss this later, I must go now! Fare thee well!"

And off with a flourish, young Juliet ran after her maid, leaving her two unexpected guests standing in her bedroom.

"Well," the Doctor said to Rose, swinging their joined hands.

"Well what?"

"So, Rosie, what would you—"

"Don't call me that," Rose snapped.

"Sorry, Rose," the Doctor murmured and pulled her to his chest, but she backed away.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered. "Don't turn away from me, honey. Come here." He took her in his arms and hesitated in case she pulled away. She didn't. He sighed with relief and captured her in a large bear, forget-all-your-troubles-'cause-I'm-here hug.

"Let's go back in the closet," Rose mumbled against his chest. The Doctor leaned back to look her in the eye and raised an eyebrow. Rose blushed and shook her head. "I mean let's go back in the closet because we have to hide. I'd rather not be caught in Juliet's bedroom hugging a good looking man."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Rose regretted them. _Oh my. I just called him good looking—I am **so** dead. Might as well be buried alive then fed to Electric Eels, _she thought as she blushed bright red and lowered her eyes, not for the first time that day, and certainly not the last.

To her surprise, the Doctor tipped up her chin and grinned at her. "And you're so beautiful. I'm going to get carried away if—" here he faltered and Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, let's go to the closet," the Doctor agreed, as he took hold of her arm and steered her towards the place from whence they had come.

"All right. Sorry I snapped at you," Rose told him once they had reached the safety of the linen closet.

"All is forgiven. You called me 'good looking' after all," the Doctor replied wickedly, grinning like crazy.

Rose scowled at him. "It's happened once before, so don't take it to heart." She regretted those words too, and tugged at the Doctor's sleeve before he could reply. "Think it's time to go down now," she told him.

"Fine, okay, let's go," he said and stepped out into the hall. "Milady," he offered his arm once more like the gentleman he was.

"Sirrah," Rose smiled at him sweetly. Now it was the Doctor's turn to scowl.

"I'm not your servant, Rose," he protested as she slipped her arm in his.

"Sure you are."

"No, I'm not."

Rose laughed. "Yes you are, and you know it."

"Rose, I think we should discuss this at a later date."

"What, afraid to admit it?"

_Yes, actually, I am. I can't refuse you anything when you look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of yours, which I am in love with, let alone when you beg. I am literally your servant,_ he thought with amusement to himself as he remained silent.

"Thought so," Rose said with satisfaction.

They walked slowly down the large hall and Rose gently pushed the Doctor. "Which way?" she whispered, having mastered the ventriloquist act.

"Left," the Doctor murmured back, smiling at some servant girls in the hall. They, however, averted their gaze and giggled to themselves as they sped past the couple.

"Stop flirting," Rose nudged the Doctor, trying to hold back a smile and a laugh.

"I'm not! Honest…what is it with women?"

"It's your face."

Why his face would draw women was a phenomenon he could accept but really didn't understand. "I'm just plain ordinary, Rose."

Rose coughed to cover the laugh that was threatening to escape. "_No, you're just plain gorgeous,_" she muttered under her breath, half to him, half to herself.

"Pardon me, Rose? I didn't quite catch that," the Doctor teased as they started down the long stairway and down the corridor into the ballroom/foyer.

"Good," she replied, smiling demurely at him as she followed him in the ballroom and past the guards, smiling at couples and…singles as if she knew them.

The Doctor sighed and groaned mockingly. "Oi, that's not fair, Rose."

He turned his head ever so slightly to watch her, and noticed that the guards' eyes followed them—or more specifically _her—_as they passed. His own narrowed and he pulled Rose tighter to him. "What?" she murmured to him, aware of the subtle change.

"Nothing. Keep walking. Once we get past guards we can dance."

"Dance?"

"Dance," he confirmed.

"But doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" Rose teased him, remembering; remembering the day they had met Jack, remembering the day she and the Doctor had almost danced. He had sounded so vulnerable when he told her that, **of course** he could dance. She had taken a risk that day, holding out her hand and asking him to show her 'his moves'. She had also been taken unexpectedly by surprise when he had jumped down and immediately swung towards her, his blue eyes dark and glowing as he eyed her. She had been so nervous then.

"No, Rose. That's if I sing."

"Oh, I thought it was something along those lines," she replied, delighted that he was going along with it. She was delighted further when he gave a low, soft chuckle in response.

"Come, Rose," he requested softly, holding out his hand, his eyes beckoning to her. She accepted his hand cheerfully, and to her surprise, a slow musical song began to play.

"Doctor," Rose whispered as the Doctor pressed her close when they started to move around slowly. "Ballroom dancing?" She leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's old, Rose. Very old, and very classic—that and romantic," he whispered back against her cheek, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. "Mind if I spin you?"

Rose gave a soft laugh. "Why would I mind?" She was so glad she had taken dancing classes when she was ten.

The Doctor grinned at her and twirled her around gently. He glanced around, eying the crowd who had all stopped to watch them dance. "Look, Rose," he murmured at her. "No one else is dancing."

"I see. I guess I'm not that bad," Rose replied smiling charmingly at him, and with surprise said, "You're a pretty good dancer yourself, Doctor."

"Why, thank you most kindly," he replied, winking at her.

Rose laughed softly again and again the Doctor twirled her around. "You're very welcome, Doctor."

She came back gently into his arms, and their eyes met; hers bubbly and full of spirit and laughter, his calm and twinkling as a small smile appeared, a private smile that he gave only her access to.

Rose smiled back at the Doctor, and for that his grin widened as his face moved still closer to hers. He was close enough to kiss her, and he was seriously thinking about it as she tilted up her chin to look at him and her gorgeous brown eyes caught the light of a candle. Her smile was perfection, and he loved it; loved her.

"Doctor, you have a mischievous glint in your eye," Rose teased him, still smiling.

"Do I?" He was amused at that. "Do you want me to tell you what I've been thinking?"

"It depends," Rose said thoughtfully, chuckling slightly.

"Depends?" the Doctor quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she grinned as he twirled her in a small circle. She glanced around and noticed that other couples were dancing now, but around them. The Doctor and she were in the middle.

"On what?"

"On whether I would like to know what you've been thinking," Rose told him as she floated back into his arms and he caught her.

"Hmm, that is a bit of a challenge," he teased her back, and she lightly hit his arm. "Okay," he continued softly, laughing as he rested his forehead against hers. Rose didn't lean back at the contact, but relaxed against him. "I was thinking—"

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear—beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand and touching hers, make blessed with my rude hand._"

The Doctor spun around and strained his neck for the voice that had spoken thus, his conversation with Rose gone from thought. "Where…" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Romeo." At Rose's confused look, he sighed. "Sorry, Rose, this dance has been cut short. I wanted to ask Romeo and few questions." They strode off to the side of the dance floor.

"You'd better not change—"

"I won't, Rose," he grumbled. "I pledge my word. On my honour, I will not change history." He felt his ears go red and hoped she hadn't noticed.

"But Doctor, this is a _play._ Are the rules different?"

The Doctor thought about it for a minute. "You know, I actually don't know."

"Oh, so you're making up rules as you go along?" Rose paused and suddenly spoke before the Doctor could open his mouth, "Oh please, don't say 'Yip, and I do it brilliantly!' one time was more than enough."

"Wow, tough crowd," he mumbled, sighing. "Right, well, come on—"

"No thank you, Doctor. I'm going to go see if I can possibly get something to drink. You go on," Rose interrupted. "I don't want to get caught up in your 'very-hard-to-understand' conversations."

The Doctor frowned down at her. "I don't want to leave you here…"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" The last thing he wanted to happen was to loose Rose to some other bloke and have to compete for her attention.

"I'm serious—now go!" With a laugh she shoved him off, and the Doctor went, rather reluctantly. He left still facing her and walking backwards.

"I'm coming back for that dance," he called back, still walking backwards and almost upsetting a servant man who was carrying a tray of several wine glasses.

Rose giggled as she watched him apologize sheepishly and finally turn around. She sighed and straightened her skirts, backing up against a curtained cubbyhole, careful not to lean all the way back, lest she should fall. Suddenly, she felt something cool and very human touch her left hand. She immediately turned. It was a young man, perhaps sixteen, very good looking, and he was holding her hand. He was dressed very much like the Doctor with a cloak and blue costume. He was staring reverently into her eyes, and Rose felt like he would be reciting poetry any minute. She was right. Before she could back away or remove her hand, the young gentleman began rapturously, "_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

Without another word he easily and swiftly in one motion raised Rose's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. Rose stilled and stared at the young man. Who was he? And who was she that he kissed her hand? Did she look like someone that he recognized and loved? Where was the Doctor when she needed him? The youth was obviously waiting for a response.

"Umm, well, I…you see—" Rose faltered to a stop.

"Oh, such beautiful words come from thy lips!" the youth cried out rapturously.

Rose looked at him strangely. "Might I ask thy name, sir?" she managed, still flustered by his actions and words.

"I am Romeo, son of Montague. And might I inquire of your name?"

Rose blinked. Not only was this Romeo, but also he did not speak in Shakespearean language!

"Oh, my name is…Rose."

"It is truly an honour and pleasure to make your acquaintance, fair maiden of immortality."

"Oh, um…thank you, Romeo."

"It is a pleasure, my lady."

"Oh, here comes my partner," Rose suddenly said, relieved, and Romeo released her hand immediately and vanished from whence he had come before she could blink. The Doctor headed towards her, disappointment shown on his face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" she asked, resting a hand on his arm gently.

"I couldn't find him. I couldn't find Romeo," he sighed softly, and offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

Rose repressed the urge to tell him that she had actually seen Romeo himself, and accepted his hand, resolving to tell him later. The couple waltzed onto the dance floor, and they moved to dance to the side. As Rose did a complete twirl in front of the Doctor, they both heard a clear lament and a voice longingly say near them, "_Foreswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._"

The Doctor and Rose both stopped dancing and looked at each other.

"Was that Romeo?" Rose asked the Doctor with a frown.

"Yeah, I think so," the Doctor replied, sighing, and they both shrugged it off and continued dancing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was around halfway through the third dance of the evening when the Doctor suddenly understood.

"Do you remember when Romeo said 'Foreswear it sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night'?" he asked softly.

"I don't know how you remember what all these characters say, but yeah, I remember. What does it mean, Doctor?"

"I think he saw you."

Rose froze in his arms and he nudged her on. "Keep dancing, honey. That's right, keep dancing."

The Doctor's soft whisper turned into a growl of rage as he hovered protectively over her and wrapped his arm possessively and firmly around her waist, tightening his grip. Rose sucked in a breath at his intensity. "If that was you he saw, then I'm going to be one very mad, very dangerous Time Lord."

"You're already dangerous and mad, and you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," his voice softened, and he leaned forward to brush his cheek to hers. She relaxed against him.

"But why?"

"He's just over stepped the boundary line." He hesitated to say more. "He's in my territory now. He's just made this very personal, and I don't do 'personal' well." Rose felt his grip tighten even more. She was his, even if she didn't know it. _She was his_. Not Romeo's, not Mickey's; his, and his alone. No one was going to take his Rose away.

"What's 'this', and how has he made 'this' personal? Besides, he's gone, see? He's not there anymore." Rose gestured to the place where they had heard his speech.

"Think that will stop me?"

"Doctor—"

But the Doctor wasn't listening. He would find him; it wasn't even an option. If this man ever approached Rose—he would find this guy and rip out his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_-sends bananas- _y'all should be pleased because it's long. loved the reviews, btw. I also love concede and concur to, Mikki..sorry, i cut it down to short form, hope you don't mind XD! pssst. check your e-mail box, Mik...haha! i just cut it down again!!**


	3. Of Mockers and Shadows

_**-Romeo and Juliet…and Doctor Who**_

_**Of Mockers and Shadows**_

**Bananas to all those who reviewed. Just for the record, someone asked me to kidnap Rose. XD**

**_Disclaimer:_ Dang it – for the last time, I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ROMEO AND JULIET! Why can't you just leave me to my misery?**

**_WARNING_: I am straying from Romeo and Juliet no duh – I think the whole Doctor Who theme gave it away, so I hope you'll forgive me, you Shakespeare critics out there. Please remember that I have thrown caution to the wind.**

**Oh, and I'm also…heh…um, maybe…mocking the movie version slightly? Not the DiCaprio one, but the old one where Juliet laughs funny when Romeo snogs her over and over again in her nightgown that –coughs disturbingly- show too much of her chest. –Frowns disapprovingly- and the Nurse has taken to drink. –Laughs insanely- Now THAT was interesting. (Mm, Nurse is one of my favourite characters by the way, her and Mercutio: "My fan, Peter." "Good Peter, to hide her face, for the fan's the fairer of the two." Everyone else: "OOH – SIZZLE!" (Who says that Shakespeare's insults and jests are horrible?))**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Part Two _**

**_Dun dun dun…_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Doctor and Rose on the dance floor, Juliet was puttering around chatting politely and mingling with close friends and family. With bright eyes she stopped in mid-sentence with a cousin about what type of dress was the latest fashion and turned to her ever-present nurse as she nodded politely and turned away from the girl she was talking with. "Who is that young man over there?" she asked in a whisper as she nodded her head discreetly in the 'man-in-question's' – whose name has not been given to us as of yet – direction. The Nurse paused in what she was doing and strained her neck to see.

"As sure as the hairs on my chinny chin chin, I know not," the nurse confessed cheerfully.

"Silly Nurse, you have no hairs upon your chin!" Juliet scolded, trying to refrain from laughing.

"That may be so," the nurse conceded, "But I've been wanting to say that for _such_ a long time, and since I have been drinking a lot, you will allow me this once."

"Oh, Nurse, you are a silly duckling. Please, go find out his name," Juliet pleaded, for before she knew it, her heart had been lost to the strange gentleman in a mask.

The Nurse nodded and went – and soon came back again in haste to the anxious Juliet. "His name is Romeo – a Montague," the nurse told her in distaste, sighing.

"_My only love, sprung from my only hate!_" cried out Juliet in despair and misery.

The nurse blinked and started. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Juliet spoke hastily, suddenly spotting the Doctor and Rose, who had been dancing, go off to the side of the floor. "I've spotted two friends, I shall return anon."

"Anon, anon," the nurse muttered, shaking her head as she tottered away. "That's what they _all_ say."

Juliet sighed and moved to beckon the Doctor and Rose to her side. Rose immediately spied her and had to practically drag the reluctant Doctor off the dance floor. Juliet gave a little laugh as she watched and waited.

"Yes, Juliet?" Rose asked curiously and cheerfully, having long since dismissed the Doctor's little growling speech for paranoia and possibly too many hyper-vodkas – though she was sure he hadn't had any since Jack.

Rose earned a smile. "Arrangements for tonight." Juliet didn't tell them what it really was, a grateful diversion and an excuse to get away from Nurse's penetrating stare. Now that she thought about it, the Doctor had the same stare, thoughtful and unnerving. She wondered if he had ever loved before – Juliet shook her head from her thoughts and smiled again at Rose. "Perhaps if I ask my good father, he will let you stay over, on pretence that you are family. There are too many Capulets to count, and as long as he doesn't see you, you should be safe. There are Capulets out of the country too, I am sure of it. Besides, even if he did notice you, he is in a very good mood, and would most likely forget it in the morning."

"Good idea," the Doctor concurred, nodding his head from where he stood beside Rose, an arm wrapped around her waist casually.

"I agree," Rose said as well, smiling back at Juliet.

"Very well," Juliet responded, satisfied as she glanced around for any signs of – you guessed it – Romeo. But he was not to be found. Juliet sighed in disappointment. "I'll go ask him immediately." Off she hurried to inquire of her father.

"Oi, Rose, would you – "

"You have some explaining to do, Doctor," Rose interrupted, pulling away and poking him in the chest. She was not a happy camper.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Why aren't they talking like they did in Shakespeare's play?" Rose asked crossly.

"Um…"

"This had better be good."

The Doctor shrugged sheepishly. "The TARDIS was easy on you and made it so that not only could you understand them as if they were speaking your version of English, but they could just as easily understand you when you speak plainly."

Rose cast him a questioning look.

"When you speak, though you don't speak in Elizabethan language, with all those 'thous'' and 'thines''," he paused and Rose nodded her hand in understanding. "They hear Elizabethan language."

"So," Rose repeated slowly, "If I'm speaking like this, it comes across as if I'm one of their own?"

"Yep."

"And you never thought to tell me?" Rose's anger was building up.

"Well…"

"**You made me study a vocabulary book for a whole bloody hour when I didn't need it?!?**" Her voice increased it's power, and it became soft but deadly. The Doctor squirmed slightly, ready for the full-blown explosion.

" Well…Yes."

"**I loathe you**," she told him icily. With that, Rose spun away and whirled to the nearest door – which happened to be the balcony. Without another word she was gone from his view.

The Doctor let out a heavy I-can't-believe-she's-gone-will-I-ever-see-her-again-and-if-I-don't-I'll-die-honest-to-goodness sigh, and backed up against the wall, a wreck. He ran his hand through his too-much-gelled hair and sighed again, this time his shoulders and head sagging.

How could he ever apologize? For Agro's sake, he hadn't even known it himself until he had heard Rose talk to Juliet! She had done this added lovely little accent that _really_ sounded like poetry. He could already stand and just listen to Rose talk for hours on a daily basis, but when she did that brilliant little soft, poetic voice…he could have listened to her talk forever and a day, not needing to say a word. Was that how she read Shakespeare? The Doctor couldn't help but wonder to himself. If so, he swore as soon as they got back to the TARDIS he would give her all of the plays he possessed (which would be all of them) and somehow would conjure her into reading them aloud to him. That was, _if_ she ever decided to travel with him again. There it was again. It was like a deep wound that wouldn't go away – a wound that only Rose could kiss better. He briefly considered going after her, but as soon as the thought filtered through to sanity, he decided against it. He would be the last person she'd want to see on the face of the earth at the moment, which stung, much deeper than he would care to admit.

Exactly at that point in time, Juliet came hurrying back to the distraught Doctor. "Where is Rose?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

"She's…on the balcony."

Juliet raised one eyebrow at him as if to ask, 'Then why aren't you out there with her?' The Doctor refused to meet her eyes or answer her implied question. "So what does Capulet say?"

Juliet buried a sigh and tried not to roll her eyes. Men. "You're allowed to stay; I wish to talk to Rose. The balcony, you say?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied, somewhat stiffly. He didn't need Juliet on his back too.

"Fine," Juliet replied airily. "I shall go find her."

"Fine," responded the Doctor moodily.

Juliet threw him a glance that meant something like, 'What's eating you? Rose is the best thing that's ever happened to you. Good job in blowing it.' Okay, so maybe the last part was his imagination, but her gaze _could have_ meant that. Whatever the case, he knew all of the above were true. Rose _was_ the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had blown it, unintentionally or otherwise. The Doctor watched as Juliet fluttered gracefully out to the balcony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Rose," Juliet called out softly, seeing Rose leaning at the rail of the balcony. She saw her straighten up immediately and turn around with a smile plastered onto her face. Juliet smiled back sympathetically. "You don't have to pretend, Rose," she told the girl gently.

"Pretend?" The smile was so obviously fake it was painful.

"Rose."

Rose sighed and her head sagged slightly. She turned again, her back to Juliet, and stared out into the night.

"What happened in there?" Juliet asked as gently as she could. The Doctor had obviously done something to hurt her, and she must have done something to hurt the Doctor back.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Rose asked back innocently, trying to remain polite in implying that it was none of her bloody business.

Juliet sighed softly and ignored her silent plea. "The Doctor is in total pieces. It looks like a Montague – " here she gave a silent little sigh " – insulted him, threw him in a duel, and drove a doublet into his favourite toy."

Rose gave a cough to cover her amused laugh. "I don't believe it."

"What happened?" Juliet steered their conversation to the unspeakable very gently.

Rose sighed and caved. How did she explain this? "We just had…a slight tiff, that's all. I don't like reading a lot, and he, well, made me read this very complicated book…" Now that she thought about it, it was really a stupid reason to stop travelling with the Doctor. What had gotten into her? She loved him. Sure she might be upset because the Doctor had made her do something that she didn't want to do for the sake of doing something – did that even make sense? He had thought it would be beneficial. She couldn't argue with that. _She loved him_. To make it worse, she had told him that she **loathed** him. How does one apologize for that without giving away the fact stated above? She couldn't just go right out and say that she loved him…that would be almost ludicrous. Although, she _had_ called him good-looking…hmm…first time for everything.

Juliet interrupted Rose's train of thought. "I see."

"Yeah, you know what? I'm going to go back in and look for 'im."

"Oh, I forgot the reason why I came to see you," Juliet exclaimed. "How silly of me. I wanted to tell you that you and the Doctor are staying the night. You're room will be next to mine, and his next to yours, in the left wing. I'll send maids to escort you when you go up, with torches to light the way."

"Sounds good, Juliet," Rose concurred.

"Good." Juliet flashed a smile. "I think you should go find the Doctor – before he starts getting overly worried."

Rose laughed at that. As if. "I guess so," she conceded warmly with a twinkle in her brown eyes. The two ladies made their exeunt together, laughing and talking.

If Rose had not been too busy thinking about the Doctor and their situation, she might have noticed something strange.

If Juliet had not been too busy thinking of the intriguing and disappearing Romeo, she too, might have noticed something odd.

As it was, neither of them noticed the something that was odd and strange, and that was listening to every word that was being spoken from the shadows beneath the balcony.

And that something had every intention of seducing one of them, by force if necessary.

So quite unheeded, that something slipped back into the shadows to wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

**_So sorry about the length of this one. Rather short, I'm afraid, but a good cliffhanger. So, as a closing note, I promise to be longer in both DIL and RJ&DW._**

_**Thank you and goodnight. **_

_**Bananas go out to all of thee who review…. –Succeeds in seducing Time Vortex with Pizza, super salesmen (selling life insurance) and squirrels– I am triumphant!**_


	4. Return of the Strange Something

**_Thanks a million to all ye who reviewed XD. The Time Vortex lives on so I can send you bananas! (Thanks to I-Confuse-Everyone for that first test, BTW. I think your dime helped.) –Sends bananas happily through Time Vortex- Double the portion to Mikkifavo, who was a brilliant, fantastic genius (two words the Doctor loves to use, feel honoured XD) and mentioned kidnapping Rose. But wait…I might not kidnap Rose...-shifty eyes- for the record, don't hate me if I do. It could be… interesting._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own one single iota of anything I use. I promise, however, that they shall be returned as soon as I am done with them BBC, with not a scratch, so I pray thee, please don't sue._**

**_I have a feeling this has gone beyond Romeo and Juliet and into Romeo, Rose and the Doctor. I have NO idea how this is going to pan out, so I apologize if it's a load of crap. Excuse the language. FYI, I have the urge to use the phrase 'come hither'. Haha! It just means 'come here', which is most likely the context I shall use it in, but you can hope for my lost soul and all others like me who like to spoil your fun by leaving out implications and dashing your fragile hopes to the earth XP._**

**_Author's Note: For some reason, Romeo and Juliet reminds me of The Song Of Solomon…-thinks back to Swack's mistake at camp- "My sister, my comma, my bride" instead of "My sister, my bride" –starts laughing hysterically– that was priceless. –Wipes tears from eyes- right. Ahem. Let me now introduce you toooooo…._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Part 3  
Return Of The Strange Something_**

(Cue evil music)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As surely as our story slips into this third stage of drama and mystery, our strange something slipped into the shadows to wait under a certain balcony, unnoticed by the two charming ladies – Juliet and Rose – as they once again entered the ballroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose walked with Juliet into the room and suddenly stopped, her eyes glued to the Doctor who hadn't noticed them as of yet, so immersed was he in his self-pity party (which included the tearing of the hair, the top three buttons of the shirt undone, the tie in a mess and the frantic pacing and mumbling).

"Um, Juliet?" Rose whispered to the friend beside her, startled by his attitude. This was beyond reason.

"Yes?" Juliet whispered back.

"What is the Doctor doing?"

"Go ask him," Juliet replied slyly and gave Rose a subtle push towards the Doctor - not as if she needed one. Rose went, slowly, calmly and just _slightly_ nervously.

_At least he's stopped moving_, Rose thought to herself with relief as she neared the Doctor from behind, noticing he had stopped his pacing and had now sunken into a deep stupor. He didn't seem to notice the curious glances people sent his way. Not that he cared.

She reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder and was shocked into startlement (I already made it a word, remember?) when the Doctor spoke softly without turning around. "Hullo, Rose."

"Umm…" She pretended not to be surprised as he turned to face her. She lowered her hand. "Hi."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her and she pretended not to notice. Instead, she went on firmly and steadily. "I'm sorry about that, back there. Not only was it not called for, but it was wrong of me to argue about a stupid thing like that." She continued with effort and emotions on high. "I. don't. loathe. you. I never did." There was a beat in time, then all the worry, concern – and was that pain? – on his face vanished as he gave her one of his giant, cheeky grins that most _certainly_ reached his eyes.

Rose grinned back at him and gave a little un-ladylike shriek of delight when he picked her up (with difficulty, because of her heavy and plentiful skirts) and spun her around once or twice before wrapping her in a massive pick-up-jump-and-swing hug (yep, that's right. They're all labelled now) that had her eyes glowing. Setting her down again gently and almost reluctantly, the Doctor gave a small chuckle and rested his forehead against hers, his arms still wrapped securely 'round her waist, and he looked into her eyes, ignoring all of the people who were, by now, staring indignantly at them – except Juliet.

"That's fantastic - brilliant!" he whispered against Rose, holding her close, still grinning insanely at her.

"Yep," she told him, grinning like crazy as well.

"Does that mean…?" His breath caught. "You'll keep travelling with me?"

Rose uttered a slightly breathless laugh. "Doctor! Haven't you been listening to anything I've been telling you? _Of course_ I'll keep travelling with you. Besides, I can't just leave you all alone, can I?" she added teasingly.

The Doctor's eyes clouded over slightly as he gazed at Rose, and she bit her lip hard, wished she had just kept her mouth shut. "Oh, Doctor…I'm so sorry," she whispered as he let her go, his thoughts elsewhere.

Suddenly she was taken crushingly into his arms again. "No, Rose. I know you don't mean it like that…" he wrapped his arms tighter still, drawing her closer to him. "Rose, don't ever apologize for something that is not your fault," he told her firmly – well, he was _trying_ to be firm. He had long since discovered that with her touching him, his thoughts were hardly coherent. Her breath washed over him gently, and he basked in the light of her smile.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, her scent of delightful strawberries overpowering him. It was easier to say two words that didn't make sense (even English) then to get the simple questioning tone from his throat.

Rose gave a little soft laugh and leaned in slightly closer. The Doctor drew in a sharp breath and shivered as she placed one hand subtly on his thigh – purely by accident mind you, she was aiming for his waist – but did not move away. Instead he smiled slowly, letting her absorb his senses, and was extremely disappointed when she backed away, but she did slide her hand down to his left one, and grasped it, squeezing tightly before turning around to see Juliet standing there. The Doctor returned the pressure and hardly noticed when Juliet approached them, having eyes only for his Rose.

Juliet, who had been watching the couple and secretly enjoying the happy reunion, grinned and winked at Rose as she stepped toward them.

The Doctor, however on the ball he might have been, didn't notice the gesture and furthermore, didn't notice when Rose returned it, and was therefore not suspicious when Juliet gave a little laugh and a small smug smile when she joined the pair. Rather, he grinned over at Juliet and asked teasingly, "See anyone you like? _Count Paris_ perhaps?"

Juliet's good humour vanished and she looked over at the Doctor in surprise. "How did you know?"

"That you absolutely despise him, or of his intentions?"

Juliet stared agape at him and Rose elbowed him playfully. "Good job," she murmured in his ear grinning. Let him get out of this one. "Serves him right for being Mr. Show-off," she mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for the Doctor to hear her clearly.

"What was that, Rose?" the Doctor asked politely, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Did I say something?" Rose returned, feigning surprise.

"Pretty sure you did," the Doctor continued from one side of his mouth, smiling at a dashing couple that waltzed past them, and they turned their noses upward as one in disdain.

"Hmm…" the Doctor thought to himself, frowning, brushing his hair back self-consciously. Was something wrong with his hair?

"Stop it, Doctor," Rose whispered sharply, elbowing him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the Doctor asked in irritation. Rose looked at him hard for a long time, and then sighed.

"No reason."

"Well, fancy that! Rose, I'm not your human punching bag that you can attack at will," the Doctor told her, exasperated.

"Well, guess you never figured out your true calling," Rose answered brightly, smiling sweetly at him.

The Doctor muttered off a string of Gallifreyan curse words under his breath. Rose winced as she heard him use around 200 words in the space of 5 minutes; none of which the TARDIS saw fit to translate.

Rose elbowed him again, harder. "Watch your language, mister! You never know where there could be children present!" she told him sternly, her voice soft, but deadly in its own right. She didn't want to look at Juliet, who hopefully couldn't hear the Doctor from where she stood and even if she did couldn't understand him one iota.

"Right, anyway, where were we?" Juliet asked cheerfully before the Doctor had the chance to retaliate, having watched in silence the banter going back and forth like a tennis match.

"Umm…you were going to show me those fans that you were telling me about," Rose told her, remembering a subject they had talked about on the balcony, hoping to steer her away from the Doctor's mix up.

"Oh yes! I'll show you, Rose – "

"Juliet! Your mother would like a word!"

Juliet gave a distasteful sigh. "I'll return momentarily. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she murmured to Rose, and the Doctor overheard her. He watched her leave, grinning. That means he could conceivably make out with Rose, considering how the play went.

A tug on his sleeve brought him back, and he turned back to Rose, smiling. "Fans?" he hissed in disbelief.

Rose gave a little shrug. "It worked, didn't it?" she whispered back.

"I'm amazed at you, Rose Tyler." He gave a little chuckle. "Out of everything there was to ask her about, fashion had to be number one."

"She started it, and I couldn't exactly go up to her and start telling her about her personal life that only she should know about," Rose retorted, shooting him a poison dart look.

The Doctor gave a small sheepish smile. "Okay, so maybe I overstepped it a little bit," he conceded, nodding his head slightly.

"_Just_ a little?" Rose started laughing. "What made you do it, anyway?"

_The fact that you're getting under my skin and it's nice. _The Doctor sighed. As if he could say that. "Just a little…tired."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he was in trouble. He was never tired. He never went to bed, and on the rare occasion that he did, it was because Rose was annoyed with him, or she was sick or sad and needed simple comfort…to know that someone cared for her. More often than not she would appear at his door, give him a sad smile, get up on his bed, cuddle into his side and he would wrap his arm around her, holding her close, and they would fall asleep together, her frequent, soft sniffing the only sound coming from both of them. The Doctor smiled to himself, enjoying those memories. Those nights had been cherished, he was sure, by both of them.

Rose looked at him in alarm, having realized that this fact (that he was tired) was absolutely inconceivable. How could a Time Lord who never got tired get tired? Something had to be wrong.

"Doctor?" she questioned gently.

"Mmm…care to be off now?" he asked back softly, having looked around and spotted two young very good-looking gentlemen heading their way. They were looking at Rose like she was something they could buy. He tried not to send venomous looks in their direction, but it was hard to contain. Rose threw him a questioning glance, not bothering to turn around to see what he was looking at.

"Want to leave?" he repeated.

"Why?" she asked back.

"Because…the trip wore me out," the Doctor replied, lying through his teeth. The real reason was he didn't want to share Rose with anyone, but he couldn't just go out and say it. "I wonder if there's such a thing as 'TARDIS' jet lag?" he mused on.

Rose laughed and sighed. "If there was, I'm sure I'd have it in spades by now," she groaned.

"No you wouldn't," he teased her, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around her waist and went behind her, leaning his chin on her shoulder. He was very careful not to look down.

Rose gave another little laugh, though he could have sworn it was a slightly breathless one. "Why not?"

"Because…" he was able to slide his hands from the side of her waist to her stomach in a half hug before she moved uncomfortably away from his touch. He smiled secretly and placed his warm hands comfortably on her semi-bare shoulders, massaging them. "If there_ was_ a TARDIS jet lag…" He leaned forward and his warm and sweet breath came across her neck and she shivered, hunching her shoulders subtly, but he noticed, and smiled. "Then…tea shall be the remedy."

"Right."

Just then, they hear a voice nearby saying, "_Away, be gone; the sport is at the best,_" and the Doctor, as he backed away from Rose to go once again beside her, spotted young men in masks follow the one who had spoken. He looked to be the leader.

He saw Capulet go out as he began to speak loudly to the young leader, "_Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; we have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it e'en so? Why, then, I thank you all; I thank you, honest gentlemen; good-night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late; I'll to my rest._"

"Rose," the Doctor whispered to his companion, reaching for her hand as once more Juliet hurried towards them. "Let's go before Capulet spies us."

"Yes, yes. Do you need torches to light your way?" Juliet asked them distractedly, looking around furtively for the captivating Romeo.

"No, we don't. We'll be fine," the Doctor told Juliet hastily, giving Rose a smile and her arm a reassuring squeeze when she glanced at him questioningly. Rose shrugged and noticed with stunning pleasure that his hands had made their way around her waist once and he was pressing her closer to him as the minutes passed.

"You know your way back?" Juliet didn't notice that the Doctor, for one reason or another, was anxious to be on his way.

"For Argos's sake, YES!" With that, the Doctor spun around with Rose and took off for the stairwell, leaving a stunned Juliet in their wake. He bolted up the stairs, Rose in front of him, and she halted at the top of the stairs, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What was that?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Was I just rude back there?"

She smiled when his words were spoken in a sheepish tone.

"Yeah, good job. That was rather impolite of you. What was with that, by the way? It looked like you were running away from a Slitheen…and dragging me along with you," Rose replied ruefully.

"Oh, um…I just…wanted to leave. She delayed me long enough," the Doctor replied, not wanting to voice is real reason. He was going red just thinking about it. Maybe he had over reacted _slightly_.

Rose gave a soft laugh, and the Doctor didn't dare look in her eyes, afraid that she had realized the real reason for their flight.

"Anyway…let's get going." The Doctor gave Rose a cheeky grin and she laughed at him as he removed his hands hesitantly from her waist, but grinned with pleasure when she slipped her hand into his.

The Doctor and Rose took off down the darkened hallways then, sticking to the shadows, not willing to be interrogated tonight. They were almost caught once, but both were having too much fun to care. As soon as they believed that they were out of earshot once again, they began their usual playful banter, making fun of people at the party, and having the time of their lives.

"I mean, did you SEE those TEETH?" The Doctor was incredulous. Rose sniggered at the expression on his face. "She really needs to work on those fangs…really, now," he continued, and Rose's smirk became a giggle. "I wonder how she was even able to GET a husband, let alone KEEP him –" he was interrupted by Rose's burst of full laughter. "What?" his expression at her laughter was enough to send her in another bout of stitches.

"You're…" Rose couldn't stop laughing enough to get the words out.

"I'm…'what'?" the Doctor prodded.

"You! Absolutely, 100 percent, _you! _Isn't it brilliant?"

The Doctor blinked. Was it his imagination, or was Rose starting to sound more like himeveryday?

Apparently Rose had discovered this too, because she slapped her hand across her mouth, stared at him wide-eyed and stopped in her tracks.

The Doctor grinned at the look of horror on her face.

"_What did I say_??_ WHAT DID I JUST SAY_??" Rose asked him frantically.

The Doctor smiled and playfully swung her hand, stopping with her. "You said, and I quote, 'You're you! Absolutely, 100 percent, you! Isn't it brilliant?' and I quite concur with you, by the way," he added, still smiling.

"Oh my gosh…this _cannot _be happening to me!" Rose told him, absolutely horrified.

"What? I'm making an effort not to be insulted." The words hit Rose like he knew they would, and all playfulness ceased. He squeezed her hand as he saw her drift back to that day…that day that was like yesterday for him. Oh, why did he have to remember it so well? That day…they sometimes called it 'Jack Day' or 'The Day Jack Came' or some silly thing like that. There was one title that was never mentioned between Rose and the Doctor: "The day the Doctor was threatened by another man."

Oh, then there was his personal favourite: 'the day the Doctor and Rose danced'. One that wasn't so cool with him was 'the day Rose and Jack danced'. The Doctor sighed. It was the middle of the night, he was in a darkened and abandoned hallway with the loveliest woman on the face of the earth (and all the other worlds) and he was thinking of titles for days?! What was wrong with him? _Were days even supposed to have names?_ he wondered, randomness and oddness taking over.

He didn't notice when Rose tugged on his hand, or whispered in his ear. However, he did feel something soft on his cheek and snapped back to the present just in time to see Rose step back half a step. He smiled at her, guessing what had just conspired.

"Welcome to the real world," she teased him, her smile welcoming. He pretended to groan as they began to walk again, hands still locked together.

"I think you've seen 'A Knight's Tale' too many times, Rose," the Doctor told her, grinning.

"Oh indeed. This is my white scarf that easily falls off of any knight, Doctor." She pretended to fling the scarf out a window that they passed. "Oh," she pretended to cry mournfully, "Who shall be my knight in shining armour?"

The Doctor looked at her sideways and was about to tell her that he'd like to be her knight, very much, when –

"What was that, Doctor?" Rose asked, stilling for a moment before coming to grasp his arm.

The Doctor blinked, his thought flow interrupted by her sudden movement. He turned to Rose who had no more than a curious look on her face. He couldn't help but grin. Natural noises no longer frightened her as much as they had. She was getting accustomed to aliens at every turn; however, he noted the grip on his arm tightened even so.

"Nothing, Rose. Probably nothing," he replied soothingly, walking on from where he had stopped. After all, he hadn't heard it…

"It definitely sounded like something," Rose continued to state, firm in her beliefs. Try as he might, the Doctor could do nothing to sway her.

"Well, what do you think it was?" he asked her.

"It sounded like a creature or person."

"A creature _or_ a person," the Doctor snorted. "Rose, there's a _big_ difference between them!"

"I'm actually leaning towards 'person'," she admitted, and he squeezed her arm and hand. "I think its Romeo," she blurted, and then slapped her free hand in front of her mouth, realizing her mistake too late. She watched regretfully as the Doctor's eyes clouded and narrowed and the corners of his mouth turned into a frown.

"Don't start, Doctor," Rose warned him immediately, sighing. "I don't know why you hate his guts, but it can't be good, so just let it go."

"I can't."

"Then don't talk to _me_ about it. Find the guy and work it out." If this was what happened when Romeo _said_ something, Rose could not imagine what the Doctor would do if he found out that Romeo had actually kissed her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hope you like. Sorry for the delay. –gives out bananas- 'preciate the reviews, guys!**


	5. Up On The Balcony

**_Romeo and Juliet…and Doctor Who_**

**_Part 4: Up on the Balcony_**

**_Thanks to I-Confuse-Everyone who helped me out with the plot! You're a genius!_**

_**Note, you can NEVER have enough bananas! **_

_**Synopsis (hopefully for this chapter, don't hold your breath): Rose has heard something that is starting to creep her out. The Doctor has no idea what it is; perhaps if he had heard it himself maybe he might be able shed some light. While the Doctor dwells on more romantic thoughts, Rose is determined to find out what it is. Does this include the well beloved 'Balcony Scene'? and if it does, who will be on the balcony and who will be…under it? Remember, Romeo and Juliet has gone from one couple to two, and is anything but simple!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore… I own nothing._**

**_Note: I can't help myself; I need to tell you all how far I am in my series! I've seen Episodes 1,2,7,8,9,10,11,12 and 13! Oh wow…I'm having so much fun! My favourite series of lines in Boom Town happen to be: Jack: "Aww, that's so sweet. Hey, why I don't I get anything like that?" Doctor: "Buy me a drink first." Jack: "That's work." Doctor: "But I'm worth it…-cheeky grin-" its absolutely brilliant! I think I'm in love…with one Captain Jack Harkness. Oh that's right, I forgot he's a fictional character…DANG IT. I'll settle for stealing the Dalek by his fireplace. –pleads- please don't steal his line and tell me that he's not my type. That will totally burst my bubble._**

**_Jack: whoa, you did not build this. _**

**_Margaret: I have a few hobbies…some tinkering…_**

**_Jack: No, I mean you did NOT build this…this is WAY beyond you!_**

**_Haha. Jack: -totally turns commander and starts ordering everyone about, finally decides to pause for a breath- Doctor: Just who's in charge here? Jack: -almost rolls his eyes- Awaiting orders sir. Doctor: Right then. Here's the plan. … … Right, what he said. Nice plan. Anything else? Rose: -smile- _**

**_Jack: weapons. –Each pull out cell phone and point it- Jack: speed dial. Rose: check._**

**_-Mickey just stands there, looking like the confused idiot he is-_**

**_A/N: I think most of you are just going to skip this. XD_**

**_A/N: See if you can spot a line from "The Phantom Of The Opera". Raoul sings it in…I won't tell you. Cookies if you get it right._**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Part Four**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**_Up On The Balcony_**

(Oooh, ahhh, if I have Doctor Dances quotes I apologize, I just watched it)

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"So. What do you think it was?" Rose asked, switching the topic away from Romeo as they continued their walk, more leisurely.

"What do I think what was?" the Doctor asked too quickly, his eyes loosing their deep, angry look.

Rose shook her head, giving him a dazed look. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That you were talking just there…"

He gave her a grin. "What…do…I…think…what…was?" he asked more slowly, and just a hint softly.

"Better," Rose replied, and then continued, "I'm talking about the noise," she leaned in closer playfully, "that only I heard, apparently."

"Oh, right. Well, since I didn't hear it…I'd think it would be coming from your side of the hall, that corridor down there, to be exact." He turned and pointed to the hall that intersected with the one they were currently travelling on.

"Ooh, all technical and exact, are we?" she teased him.

"Technically, yes." He grinned back, and this time Rose released her grip on his arm and properly slid her arm around his, tucking her arm around his elbow.

She smiled at the questioning and puzzled look he gave her. "Wouldn't want to be loosing you, would I?" she whispered teasingly.

The Doctor smiled back at Rose, and pulled her arm tighter into his, capturing her hand. "That won't happen. Ever," he assured her gently, his eyes soft.

Rose simply smiled and turned to look in front of her as they slowly ambled along in silence. "So what do you think it was?" she asked again after a while, breaking the quiet.

The Doctor sighed. "Give it a rest, Rose?"

"No thanks, Doctor, I can't," she murmured, sidling up to him, and he let go of her arm and put his own around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly and reassuringly.

"Um, Doctor, do you know where we're going?"

"Sure I do," the Doctor grinned mischievously. "We're right where we started. Juliet's room –" he pointed to one marked door, then stepped into the hall and pointed to another door beside it. "That should be yours, Rose, and that –" he pointed to the one beside it. "That's mine."

"Sounds perfect." Without another thought Rose stepped up to the door of her room, and was about to open it when the Doctor caught hold of her hand and gently twisted her around to face him.

"Goodnight, Rose," he told her, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Goodnight, Doctor!" With a chuckle, she turned once again to go into her room but the Doctor still held her hand, and he gave a slight tug, forcing her to turn once more to him. What now?

"If you have…nightmares, or anything like that…" he began seriously, looking into her eyes, but Rose finished the sentence for him.

"I know where to find you," she said warmly. "That room, right over there, next to mine – " she pointed just to prove it. "See? I'll be okay." She gave him a giant smile, which he returned.

"Maybe…" he hesitated slightly. "Maybe I should stay here just in case…I could sleep on the sofa if you wanted me too – "

"Doctor!"

He sighed and nodded his head slightly. Yes, he knew this was best, but he didn't want to leave her…with the night far from finished according to him. "You know I'm never going to sleep anyway," he admitted.

"Exactly. Off with you! Go explore your…rooms or _something_."

"All right, turah, then, Rose. 'Night night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Rose continued playfully, watching as the Doctor slowly and reluctantly opened his own door.

"And if they do, bite back!" Was the last thing he said before he vanished into the room.

Rose gave a little chuckle and sigh before entering her own room. She was immediately astounded at what she saw. The room was absolutely gorgeous! Draperies everywhere, and the double bed had a canopy (it was a four poster bed) and white almost see-through white linen sheets were hanging from it. There was a small vanity and mirror, and a washbasin on a stand in one corner. In one wall, the one where the Doctor's bedroom would be, there was a door. _A door? Could there be another room, or is it a connecting door?_ Laughing softly at this discovery, Rose walked over to the door and knocked softly.

She heard footsteps and grinned when the door opened and the Doctor stood before her, dressed only in a pair of tights and a long sleeved white shirt that went down to practically his knees. She smiled when she noticed that the shirt was low and the neck was cut into a low v-shape, which meant that _lots _of his chest was visible.

It only took a few minutes for him to register the fact that Rose was standing in front of him, grinning as she looked at him.

"I thought you didn't sleep," Rose teased, and the Doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well…maybe I thought I'd try it."

Rose burst out laughing and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes at the term 'humans' in general. "Right, what do you want?" he asked warily.

"Just thought I'd see where this door goes, that's all," Rose replied, grinning.

"I bet that's not all you want," the Doctor shot, smiling slightly now, a glint in his eye.

"You're right," she replied soberly. "I want a camera!" She burst out laughing again and leaned against the doorjamb, trying to stop the shakes.

"Hah hah, very funny." The Doctor rolled his eyes again, never more embarrassed.

"Oh come on, you can suffer…a little humiliation for the sake of one's future happiness," Rose gasped out, tears streaming down her face.

"That's probably the _only_ thing that would make you happy."

"You're probably right!" Rose was thrown into stitches again; laughing so hard it was silent.

"Okay, okay, you've had you're fun. Good night, Rose." He paused before he closed the door. "You _are_ going to bed, right?" The sooner the better.

"Yeah, I am, in a few minutes. What am I going to do for clothes?" she asked him, thinking through it for the first time. "All my clothes are in the TARDIS!"

"Go ask Juliet for something to wear, I'm sure she'll lend you something." Anything that Juliet gave Rose to wear would look gorgeous on her.

"Okay, great, sounds good."

"Night, Rose," the Doctor whispered softly before closing the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There, almost done_, Rose thought with satisfaction, looking into the mirror and letting the net fall, releasing her slightly long glorious golden hair. She felt elegant in the 'simple' white nightgown, if it could be called that. It was elaborate with layers and no sleeves. The neck was not low cut, and she didn't feel immodest, which was probably a good thing. The skirt she loved, it was a dress in itself; it went down past her toes and flared behind when she walked. With it, Juliet had given her a long and heavy matching wrap (shawl) that went about her shoulders comfortably so that she wouldn't be chilled.

Sighing, she stood and walked carefully over to another double doorway. What was in there? She swung them open quietly and gasped.

It was a balcony, and she could clearly see the stars, beautiful and abundant. Rose looked across the sky and saw trees, beautiful scenery. She looked down and noticed a pretty and beautiful garden. In Juliet's balcony direction there was a low tree, ideal for climbing.

Rose sighed and stepped out, pleased when the weather was warm and pleasant. She let the wrap drop to her feet as she leaned over the balcony, sighing. "Doctor, Doctor," she began quietly, almost whispering, "Do you love me like I love you? But how can you, since I love you more than life itself? Don't you know that I would gladly sacrifice myself for you over and over again, even if it killed me? I would, I would, if it means that you live…my Doctor, I would…" There was a noise, and Rose stopped speaking. She peered out into the woods.

"Who's that? Who's there?" she asked, slightly afraid.

No one answered her, but the bush continued to rustle.

"Doctor…is that you? I know you're playing a trick on me…stop it. Please. Just, come out." She looked out again, straining her ears. "Fine. I'm coming down if you won't show yourself." She took one last look at the rustling bush and tip toed off the balcony, down the darkened hall and down the steps, trying not to make a sound. Only the swish of her skirts against the grass gave her away as she hesitantly made her away around the monstrous house to what she thought was her balcony.

"Hello? Doctor, I know you're there. If you think its funny, it really isn't. I realize – " She got no further than that for a giant hand slapped across her mouth and she was taken suddenly by the waist and throat tightly. The hand muffled her reflexive shriek of surprise.

"I will let you go," the voice hissed menacingly in a whisper, undecipherable, "If you promise that you will not shriek, yell, or call upon your protective _friend_." The grip on her waist tightened and Rose gave a nod. "Good."

With suddenness Rose felt herself being wrenched from the person's grip and flung onto the ground.

"What do you want with me?" she whispered fiercely.

"Why are you here? You are not a Capulet. I watched you mount the stairs with your overly protective guard." The voice was the same, and try as Rose might, she couldn't make out whom it was, even if it was a boy or girl.

"You're right," she murmured back, "I am not a Capulet. However, I am a guest in the Capulets' home."

"So you admit that you have a guard?"

"He is not my…guard."

"Husband? Are you pledged to him?"

"Husband no, companion yes."

"Is there a difference?"

Rose blushed and hoped in the night that her captor hadn't seen it. "I hope so, yes."

"You love him?" it was a simple question…a question that had Rose's heart on her sleeve.

Rose's head shot up at this, and she eyed her captor. "I still don't see why my personal life is relevant to you."

"Knock off the charade. I saw the way he looked at you all night. It was sickening."

Rose tried not to laugh, but a small snicker escaped her in spite of herself.

"What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No." The person looked at her in what she could only describe as disbelief. In the middle of the night it was hard to see. "Are you serious? You did _not _see the way he looked at you? Once your back was turned, he was making sheep eyes at you. It was disgusting." The person shifted from one foot to the other.

"Why have you brought me here?" Rose demanded, not being able to get past the fact that the Doctor may in fact _love her_, maybe even as much as she was in love with him. Could it be? Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

The stranger smirked. "I didn't bring _you _anywhere. You willingly came when you heard bushes rustle. Smart move, honey."

"Don't call me that," Rose snapped.

"Whoa, easy, Tiger."

Rose sighed and let her mind drift to the TARDIS. _I'm sure he's really saying something different. You have an interesting sense of humour, don't you, TARDIS? What I wouldn't give for the Doctor here now!_

"Right, so _why_ exactly are you here?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Rose turned around to see the Doctor standing, panting in his tights and white shirt.

"Who the heck are you?" the stranger asked, jumping back a step and unsheathing a sword, pointing it at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, "and I just snogged Madame – " he paused, frowning. "Hang on, that's not right. No, never mind. Shall we try that again?"

"Please," the stranger said, now completely puzzled.

"I'm the Doctor. And I'm here to save Rose. Ah, that's better."

"Quite," Rose concurred.

"Right, um…I would like to know why Rose is sitting on the grass in her nightgown and you're pointing a sword at me," the Doctor said to the stranger politely, given the circumstances.

"Oh, right. Well, I plan to…umm…well… must be off. T'was a pleasure talking to you, Rose. I look forward very much to seeing you again." He bent down, took her hand and kissed it twice, slowly and deliberately, a gesture which Rose not only recognized but whether she liked it or not, had her heart leaping. This also happened to make the Doctor furious.

The stranger stood up straight and undid his mask, an unwise move on his part. It was Romeo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_MWAHAHAHAHA… you like?_**


	6. The Pit Of Darkness

_**Part 5**_

_**The Pit Of Darkness**_

**(Not much of a title, I'll admit. Hardly anything to do with it.)**

**_Disclaimer_**: **I own nothing, therefore… I own nothing.**

**_Hey guys, come check out my blog. It's the awesomest (new word?) thing underneath the sun! (to me) but hey, I put up the Runaway Bride up on it, so just scroll down until about the third post, or until you see the title: "Runaway Bride!" on the screen or sidebar. Clicky, and the video is right on my blog. Nice little getup. I also posted the music video: "I Wanna Talk About Doctor ME!" taken from the song "I wanna talk about me" I believe. Well done. (Hey, my bro said it was good, so who am I to mess with a guy who lives about 20 hours away from me (maybe more)?) If the creator of that Music Video is reading this, BLESS YOU FOR MAKING IT! I think I did a little…disclaimer thing. If not, shoot me dead…but I don't have guns so I'm the better person, don't you think? As a certain Doctor would say… So…naturally, the moral high ground, therefore, is MINE! XD_**

**_Note:_** **I'm taking liberty and using some quotes from Season One Of Doctor Who. Please feel free to tell me what they are (well, they may be refined slightly, but it's the general gist of it)…cookies, and maybe a visit from my little Gadzooks…-pets dragon disguised as a penguin spouting yellow hair on either side of its head- Gadzooks says 'hrr' by the way. Assume it means hi. (Note, I am not obsessed with dragons. What do you take me for?) **

**_Note_**:** heh, certain line from Italian Job is snuck in here…you get cookies too if you get this right. I couldn't resist. It was so utterly corny and brilliant and fantastic at the same time!**

**_Note:_** **this is probably very OOC, but I don't care anymore. –sighs- it's hard enough to do a Romeo and Juliet vs. Doctor Who fic without the problem of Out Of Character-ness. Whoa, I think I just made another word! Congratulate me! –scribbles down in dictionary**-

**_Note_**: **guys, I might be a bit slow because I stayed up till 4 in the morning to complete reading the first three books of Doctor Who, if you know what I mean. To my satisfaction, I completed them and I wasn't late for Church! Hum, New Year's Eve…-can imagine self crashed on the carpet close to eight o'clock- hmm… I do hope I'm not stuck watching 22 Episodes of St. Elsewhere -twitches- mmm…Doctor Who…mmm….-twitches more- no internet…awww…-nervous twitch- you may have to wait 'till tomorrow to get this.. which would be today!**

**_Note_**: **(how many flipping A/N notes do I have?!??!)**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor's fury changed to disbelief then to murderous rage in a matter of seconds, every bit of it showing on his face. Romeo would have found it amazing to watch if he hadn't been the cause of these emotions. As it was, he was simply trying to survive it. He watched as from out of nowhere the Doctor unsheathed a sword and poised it in a fighting stance.

Romeo did the same, and Rose sat in between, looking confused and slightly dazed. Suddenly realizing what the Doctor was planning to do, she sat up straight and yanked the handle out of the Doctor's grip, then turned to the astounded Romeo and grabbed his as well.

"Rose," the two men both turned to her as one, whining like little boys who had lost their toys. They stopped when they heard the other. Rose stood, shoving both swords downward into the ground, and shaking grass from her skirts.

"Doctor, you like Romeo. You will even be his friend. Shake hands." She turned to Romeo. "Romeo, you _love _the Doctor, and will do anything we say. Shake hands."

Romeo immediately held out his hand and the Doctor accepted it, grasping it firmly. "Doesn't mean I won't kill you with my special weapon when I have the chance – "

"Doctor." Rose leaned over and smiled out of the corner of her mouth, elbowing him gently. "The Sonic Screwdriver doesn't kill anyway," she whispered softly, her hair lightly tickling his neck. The Doctor refrained a smile and mumbled, "No, but it can easily torture." Rose stared at him and the Doctor smiled cheekily back.

"Nope, not a good enough excuse," Rose decided, smiling back. "You wouldn't do that even if it was the only thing you could do."

"Okay, maybe not," he conceded, then continued pointedly, "But I wasn't going to tell him that, thanks."

"Oops," Rose grinned, bubbling with laughter.

"I thought you were on my side!" he protested with a twinkle in his eye, teasing slightly.

"Don't worry, I am. All the way." At last she had finally figured out that they were fighting over _her_. As flattering as it was, Rose was starting to get uncomfortable that the Doctor was flashing swords at strange men just because the guy kissed her hand and said something to her. Besides the fact that Romeo was about 3 or 4 years her junior, she'd pick the Doctor over him any day. As he flashed her his gorgeous grin, she leaned forward and kissed him, gently and lingeringly, on the cheek.

The Doctor blinked, slightly taken aback. "All right, then," he grinned at her, his eyes now completely alive.

Romeo on the other hand, was enraged. "How dare you – " he seethed, and advanced on the Doctor, reaching for his sword. Rose stood between them.

"Enough!"

They both turned to look at her.

"Romeo, why can't you just –" she abandoned her casual comment and kicked him in the stomach. Surprisingly, it caught him unawares and he lost his footing, falling backwards. The Doctor leapt back and just watched it happen. Rose grinned and brushed off her hands, spinning around.

"Now, Romeo," Rose began, sweet as sugar. "Be careful not to make a noise, because the Capulets are not exactly your friends, right?" She leaned over and tapped his nose playfully, letting her words sink in, and Romeo gulped. He nodded mutely, then scrambled to his feet and hastily made his way through the bushes.

"Don't ever think of kidnapping Rose again, Romeo," the Doctor shouted after him, "or I'm going to – "

"Nough, Doctor. He's gone. Let's get out of here," Rose interrupted the wrathful Time Lord and caught hold of his wrist, pulling him along the garden edge.

"He should know better than to think of harming you," the Doctor protested, following his girl.

"I'm sure he does now," Rose replied, "and not only because of you." She sighed. "That felt _so _good."

"What did?" he wrapped his arm casually round her shoulders and pulled her closer. He smiled when she shivered; he knew it wasn't from being outside.

"Kicking him."

"That's good. Try not to punch him though, Rose."

"Why not?"

"These hands are way too valuable." The Doctor captured her hands and raised them to his mouth, kissing the smooth skin.

Rose smiled and gently tugged her hands away, folding her arms in front of her chest as they walked. "Trust you to get cheesy."

The Doctor frowned. "I thought Jack said cheesy was good."

Rose nudged him. "That's _Captain _Jack," she replied automatically, "and I do believe you know that he was just playing with Mickey."

"Your boyfriend is rather a gullible ape, isn't he?"

"_Ex_," Rose corrected immediately, making the Doctor smile.

"Ooh, that's right, sorry," the Doctor replied almost as immediately after her, sucking his cheeks in. They walked a bit more in silence. "Did you really walk all the way around this house?" he asked.

"Yep."

"We could, you know, take the scenic route; you'd climb up the tree to Juliet's balcony and jump over to yours, there's only a small break in between, and I'll stay down here and whisper brilliant Shakespeare in your ear. Just an idea," he teased, releasing her shoulders and dropping his hands to hers, wiggling his fingers as he smiled sideways at her. Rose grinned back as her smooth fingers immediately curled into his slightly larger ones, their fingers interlocking. He squeezed her hand and grinned again.

"That would be quite pleasant, actually," Rose replied hesitantly, half afraid she had overstepped it with the kiss before, even though somehow she knew he hadn't minded at all.

"See that light over there, Rose?" he asked softly, suddenly tugging on her hand and bringing her to a stand still point. He reached up and pointed to a small light, shining through the trees. "Think it's morning. This would probably be the time to quote a very famous line from a certain play, with some of my own changes of course." He beamed down at her and leaned his head closer to hers, watching as she didn't pull away. She heard him whisper gently and very poetically in her ear, "'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and _Rose_ is the sun!'"

Rose blinked and leaned back to look the Doctor in the face. He was grinning softly at her, brown eyes wandering searchingly across her face, watching for any expression or change and delighting in it.

"Doctor," she whispered, and he gave her a little side hug.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" she took a deep breath and hoped for the words she longed to hear for so long.

"I just realized that we haven't seen any, killed any, or were caught by any aliens at all today."

Rose let out a little sigh that she hoped went unnoticed. The Doctor was staring thoughtfully into space and took no heed of her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah."

"Which can only mean one thing." The Doctor started to turn away. "We're in danger."

"What, you actually managed to get us…hold on, Doctor."

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Doctor, aren't you forgetting something? We're in a play. Plays aren't supposed to have aliens – Shakespeare's at least. The play I read, Romeo and Juliet? It's a tragedy…" she paused.

"You are absolutely brilliant! Fantastic! Thank you!" he took her up in his arms and hugged her, lifting her up the ground and spinning her around, laughing.

"How is that so?" Rose asked, still beaming as he grabbed her head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay…Romeo and Juliet, right? Well, I'm certainly not allow it to change to Romeo and Rose," he retorted, though Rose knew he wasn't mad at _her_.

"Well? How we going to stop it? Romeo has his heart set on me, if you kill him it will be too early – you're _not_ going to kill him anyway – Romeo doesn't love Juliet, I have no clue who Juliet loves, and isn't Tybalt supposed to be around because the whole reason he wants to see Romeo is because he's been talking to Juliet and was at the party last night. As far as I know Tybalt never saw Romeo because he snuck up behind me – "

Rose stopped speaking when she realized the terrible mistake she had made and hurriedly tried to cover it up. "Tybalt never saw Romeo because…" she was at a loss for words and the Doctor was staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Two things," he said calmly and smoothly. "Since when have you known so much about Romeo and Juliet?" He was impressed.

"I did a bit of brushing up before we left," Rose admitted.

"Ah. Well, second thing…" his voice turned dark and angry, smooth and calm. In fact, Rose believed that he was trying not to show her his emotions. "What were you going to say? About Romeo sneaking up behind you?"

Rose continued her innocent expression, and she hoped it would trick the Doctor. "What? Did I say that?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Well, what I mean is, when we were dancing, he was behind us…wasn't he?"

"You said 'you' singular."

"I really don't think you want to hear it." Rose gave up on her 'I-have-no-bloody-clue' expression and sighed.

"No, I was really, deep down, core exciting interested. Go on." The Doctor rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "By all means, continue."

"No, I just, I dunno…long story."

"Rose." He wasn't exactly glaring, but the stare was hard and cold. "Please," he said quietly.

"He…came on to me."

"WHAT?" the Doctor exploded. "HE CAME ON TO YOU?"

"Well… kind of. I guess, if that's what you can call it. He was being chivalrous. He…complimented me, kissed my hand…"

"THAT is not chivalry! Blast…How DARE he approach my best friend!?" he fumed, beginning to pace.

What if Romeo had won? What if Rose had decided to go with him? He shivered, imagining a world without Rose. Empty of light, empty of life…he would be nothing if she left. What…he should have never become so attached to this girl. For that's what she was. A girl. A human girl. She would die. She would never be truly his. The pain swept over him like a Tsunami, leaving him broken like a body. He doubled over suddenly, the pain crashing into him again, and he let out a whimper.

"Doctor?" Rose's frantic voice washed over his ears like a gentle healing balm, but he backed away, holding out his arms to keep her away. He couldn't…he couldn't tell her he loved her. Never ever. He couldn't let go of her either.

"Doctor!"

"No," he managed to mumble, sinking to the ground. The pain he felt inside grew physical, and it hurt, somewhere he couldn't place. He needed his ship…he needed his sonic screwdriver.

"Rose," he managed to gasp out – before he sank into a deep pit of darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_It's obvious he's lost consciousness, right? Just checking!_**

_**A/N: guess what, guys? I watched total Confidential last night, and I was surprised when I heard David Tennant speak. I mean, I knew he was Scottish…but man, that guy really does know how to put on a British accent. Imagine doing that all the time! I loved it when he was remarking about how it was 'hard work' laying on his back and being unconscious…(yes, he does look cute when he grins in his Jim Jams, by the way.) and that it was definitely the best work he's ever done! I was all…-choke on coke- 'that's brilliant!' ROFL. **_

_**Oh, and I noticed, Amber…yes, I saw the episode where the guy is talking about The Doctor Dances and the Empty Child (more the Doctor Dances) and he's all… "-grin- its about the Doctor being threatened by another man. The main point being…The Doctor is absolutely helplessly in love with Rose and when a man comes along who's handsomer than he is, younger than he is, with a better gun…. –laughs hysterically- he is ABSOLUTELY annoyed." I think I was laughing forever. (and I only know this sequence off by heart because AMBER has been quoting it probably every day of its existence.)**_

_**Think this is enough 'A/N:' though I'm absolutely mad because The Unquiet Dead doesn't work  right. So, I'm angry, 'cause I don't get to see two of my favourite parts! "Blimey!" "DON'T laugh." "You look absolutely beautiful! –jaw drops- -pause, Rose kind of blushes… "Considering." "Considering What?" "That you're human."**_

_**And**_

**"_I'm so glad I met you." "Me too." –hold hands- _**

_**GRRRRRRRRRR…..and I AM SO MAD ROSE IS GONE! AHHHHH!!! The flashbacks in Runaway Bride made me even more depressed! Dang it!**_


	7. Can He Fix It?

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Part 6_**

**_Can He Fix It?_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Due to The 'Person Who Must Not Be Named', (no, not Voldermort –gasp--) (aka, I-CONFUSE-EVERYONE –cough-) the A/N's notes shall be hereafter limited. If you want to complain, complain to her._**

**_Disclaimer: la da da da da…-whistles innocently while trying to escape with The Doctor and Rose under each arm- Dang, they found me out. –hangs head- I promise to put them back when I'm done!_**

**_Note: Those of you who have read Movie Night In The TARDIS may recall the name of my own planet, Tarion. Mentioned in passing. I will probably use it again XD._**

**_- - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Part 6_**

**_Can He Fix It?_**

**_- - - - - - - - -_**

The Doctor stirred, the pain in his head decreasing slightly. He groaned before he opened his eyes and felt hot air as something bustled towards him, making a lot of noise that was annoying. He knew he was lying flat on his back, and it felt like a pillow was under his head. His eyes were still closed, and he wrinkled his nose before opening them reluctantly, and was pleased at what he saw, immediately recognizing his surroundings.

"TARDIS," he whispered, a faint smile on his face, the pain still there. He glanced around; careful to not move his head, and his smile painfully widened when he saw Rose. "Rose," he murmured as she came closer, concern written all over her face.

"Doctor, are you alright? You just totally blacked out on me, I didn't know what to do." She knelt at his bedside – for that was where he was, his bedroom in the TARDIS – and took up his hand, holding it firmly but carefully. She gently squeezed it.

"Rose…explain…how…I…here?" he managed, hardly able to speak. To his relief Rose immediately turned around and back again, a bottle in one hand and a straw in the other.

He eyed the brown, tan liquid in disgust, not knowing what it was but clearly not willing to guess; he only hoped she remembered that he was allergic to Aspirin.

"Tea," she reassured him, easily noticing his distasteful look. "Do you remember after your regeneration… we went to earth, and you were plain out…tea woke up." she gave a little laugh and inserted the straw into the bottle, then propped the pillows behind him up. Then very slowly, she let him drink (but not too fast). "You remember?" she asked, almost absently.

"Yes," he gasped out, his voice returned to him, and Rose hurried closer to his side.

"Doctor," she whispered, and he let her feel his forehead. "What happened?" she asked aloud, wondering.

"Pain," the Doctor replied, suddenly gasping. Rose drifted her cool fingers across his head and he sighed, relaxing against her touch.

"I'm concerned. You're burning up," Rose told him, worried.

"No, no, Rose…I'm fine, Time Lords are different than humans, remember? It's just…"

"Doctor, you shouldn't be speaking. Lie back down and close your eyes," she ordered, getting up from her kneeling position.

The Doctor, having no other choice and didn't feel like arguing, weakly obeyed. Rose vanished from his sight and swept away, still in her nightgown, but now with a blue dressing gown overtop to stop the chill of the cold that occasionally drifted through the ship. He smiled and closed his eyes once again. It was only a few minutes before Rose returned, and his eyes shot open the minute she whizzed through the door.

"Doctor, I've got a… oh never mind, you might not let me use it," she told him, holding her hands behind her back and smiling.

"Long as its not Aspirin or something that I want to kill," he replied back, a ghost of a smile still on his face.

"You look pale, Doctor," she stated matter of factly as she swept in and settled gently on the side of his bed, close to his face.

The Doctor looked at her expectantly, and Rose smiled. "Close your eyes," she commanded softly. With a sigh, the Doctor obeyed and reluctantly shut his eyes with an effort. He would rather look at her.

He felt the weight on the bed shift and a strand of hair slightly brush his cheek as he suspected she moved forward, and it was all he could do to stop himself from opening his eyes. What happened next changed everything. He felt something cool, soft and slightly wet land on his forehead, and felt cooler and soothing fingertips gently brush back a strand of his wayward brown hair. It felt absolutely wonderful and glorious, like freezer cold – what did they call it? – lemonade on a blazing hot day. It was also beautifully soothing and gentle…he had to stop himself from squirming.

"Ta," the Doctor murmured, and Rose leaned back.

"You're welcome. You can open your eyes now," she answered warmly, and he could hear the smile and bubbly laughter in her voice, just below the surface.

So he did. And happened to look down wards. "Where's my shirt, Rose?"

"On the chair," she told him, and hoped he wouldn't ask why it was there. She had dragged him (literally) through the bushes and into the house. Thankfully it hadn't been too far away from the spot where he had blacked out. Then there was the obstacle known as stairs.

Rose had found herself saying, as she slowly and carefully dragged the Doctor up the two flights of stairs, "I wish just once…just now, that I was a newly improved Dalek." She was very glad that the Doctor had been unconscious when she muttered these words angrily, so fed up was she with the stairs and his weight. Although the new Doctor was slimmer and weighed less than the ninth one, he was still decently heavily.

After the stairs had come the problem of getting to the TARDIS. Half dragging and half carrying the Doctor down the hall didn't present itself as a major problem, but getting back inside the linen closet and into the TARDIS was another matter.

"Juliet," she had called, whispering. Hearing no answer, she had opened the door and gently pushed her way in. She had just dragged the Doctor through when it shut on her, heavily but softly. A few moments later and she had discerned breathing in a corner of the bedroom in which the linen closet was. It had taken her a few minutes of careful searching to discover the door and prop it open with her shoe, and then she had dragged the Doctor in and fumbled around her neck in the dark for her key. Having finally gotten the key she had therefore proceeded in dragging the Doctor inside, shutting the door and letting out a giant breath. Rose had dragged the Doctor down the hall and into the nearest bedroom – which (thankfully) happened to be his own – and had continued to take off his shirt, not bothering with the tights, then dragged him over to his bed and wearily managed to lift him halfway onto the bed. From there she had sat until he had awoke. Remembering it could be chilly, she had wisely grabbed a dressing gown from her room.

Now that the Doctor was awake, Rose didn't know what to do next. She definitely didn't know what was wrong with him, and if he didn't know, it was going to be a long night. She sighed, praying that he did know.

"I need my Sonic Screwdriver, Rose…" he paused, and smiled slightly. "And at least _a_ shirt."

"Here's a clean one," Rose replied, producing the said shirt, ever the meaning of efficient.

"Bless you," the Doctor exclaimed as he grabbed it and slipped it on, buttoning it up. "It feels so good to be back in my old clothes. I dare say I'm not changing out of my suit again, even for a play."

"Here's your Sonic Screwdriver," she said next, handing it to him.

"Ta, Rose," he grinned, taking it, his brown eyes warming to gold as he looked at her. He didn't know what he would do without her.

She grinned back at him. "Anything else you need?"

_You._ The Doctor blinked. Where had that thought come from? Speaking of random… "Should be fine for now, thanks."

Apparently the answer he gave her wasn't the one she was expecting. He grinned at her again, his smile back fully, even though it hurt. "If I need anything else I'll let you know."

"Okay," she replied, smiling slightly. "Good enough. Where do you need to go?"

"The med bay."

"Okay, come on, let's get you up." She helped the Doctor sit up in bed, him wincing every once in a while, the pain definitely coming from at least his ribs. He gave a slight gasp and pressed his fingers gingerly against them. "Oh, Doctor, this will never do," Rose despaired. "I'm getting a wheel chair," she decided firmly.

"Excuse me? Rose, I think I'm fine enough to stand and walk – "

"What, you _do_ have a wheel chair on board, don't you?"

"Probably, but Rose – "

"You don't know where?"

"Check the med bay, but I told you, I'm perfectly capable – "

"No. Stay right there."

"Fine." With a sigh of exhaustion he sank back carefully against the pillows, frowning. What had happened to him? Why was he in such pain? It was almost as bad as regeneration…he could really feel it.

Rose came hurrying back and was pushing a comfortable looking and spacey wheelchair in front of her. "Okay, this will do," she murmured mostly to herself as she pushed it to the bedside for him to get in. "Now, how we going to do this?"

"Easy. See that bracelet with a wire on it?" The Doctor pointed with difficulty to the little round circle that was lying on the chair. It was black with buttons on it, and Rose hadn't noticed it was there in the first place.

"Yeah?"

"Attach that to my wrist, like so – " he held out his left wrist and Rose obeyed, snapping it easily in place. "Then press this button…" He pressed a red button on it and grunted. Rose looked up and saw him slowly elevate, and she gave a little gasp of surprise. "See that remote control over there?" he asked now, kindly ignoring her evident shock. Rose nodded mutely. He grinned over at her. "Try to be careful and move the stick to turn me and settle me in the chair."

"Fine." Rose took the remote and gently started moving the small stick, making the Doctor turn this way and that. "Ooh, I could get used to this," she told him, grinning as she manoeuvred him from his seating position into a backwards-seating position in mid air.

"Rose, stop it," the Doctor gasped out, and Rose gave a little chuckle before tipping him back to normal and zoomed him over to the chair. As he settled with a small PLOP, Rose looked admiringly at the remote and fancy bracelet.

"Where'd all this stuff come from then?"

"Tarion. Bought it last week."

"I didn't see you do it," she frowned.

"Yeah, well, you were sleeping and I made a little trip," he admitted, unhooking the bracelet from his wrist and setting it back in its holder. "You know, they have the most up to date brilliant technology."

"Nothing beats the TARDS," Rose replied affectionately.

_Could never find a more loyal friend,_ the Doctor thought to himself concerning Rose. "She's wonderful," he answered softly back.

Rose looked at him and gave him a smile. "Doctor," she paused, frowning slightly in thought. "Why did you get the wheelchair in the first place? You're a Time Lord, for Pete's sake."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment and grinned. "Do you remember a while ago, before my regeneration and you were hanging from a barrage balloon?" he pointed out softly as Rose bent her head and blushed. She needed no reminding. "I swear you still hold the record."

"Someone needs to," she teased back.

"Well, in case it got…further than that, got you this," he replied seriously. "I just didn't expect to be the first one to use it," he grumbled next. This sent Rose into a fit of giggles, but she stopped when he continued on. "I hope we won't have to use it," he admitted, regarding her with serious brown eyes.

"I can't make any promises," she whispered.

"Funny, neither can I," the Doctor replied and gave her an ironic smile.

"Let's go to the med bay," Rose said suddenly, and she walked behind the Doctor's wheelchair and started to push it slowly and gently, trying to make it as un-jarringly as possible.

"Lead the way," he replied and waved one of his hands weakly.

Rose did just that. As they slowly but surely made their way to the med bay, Rose had a sudden feeling of foreboding and dread. What was wrong with the Doctor, and did he know? She had been so scared when he had fainted on him, and apparently he was in a lot of pain.

Can he fix it?

He'd better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Sorry it was so short._**

**_Ever seen Bob The Builder? Well…I haven't, but apparently those are two famous lines. "Can he fix it?" "Yes he can!" haha. Anyway, ta for the reviews, this has been done all in one day, hope y'all appreciate it! –sends bananas-_**


	8. Rexifagilagatio Syndrome

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Part 7_**

**_Rexifagilagatio Syndrome_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_I think you know this but I don't own anything, except for my Syndrome and Planet, Tarion._**

- - - - - - - - - -

Rose managed to push the Doctor to the medical bay, careful of what she was doing. "Doctor, will you be alright?" she voiced her question fearfully, but the Doctor wasn't listening. He was hunched over in the wheelchair, hardly breathing. "Doctor! Answer me!" She was totally scared and frightened out of her wits. "Doctor!"

The Doctor straightened up then, and did something that sounded way too suspiciously like Cassandra. "Moisturise me! Moisturise me!" Rose blinked for a minute, and then realized that he probably wanted a drink.

"Doctor, I'm sorry to say this, but that's a horrible impersonation of Cassandra. Try it again." She stopped the wheelchair and walked out in front of him, handing him the water bottle.

As he sucked the liquid through the straw provided, he gave a ghostly grin. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Sure. You just gave me a scare," she told him, relieved to find that he was breathing fully again. "Why didn't you answer me in the first place?"

"I kind of zoned out," he admitted sheepishly. "I was thinking of…" he was about to say 'Of what I could have', but he didn't want to scare Rose. He had to fix this whatever else he did. "…How to fix the problem we have with Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh," she replied, looking more than relieved. It was silent for a few moments, besides the Doctor's laboured breathing. "The med bay," Rose announced, though she didn't need to.

"Take me to that scanner at the far end please, Rose," the Doctor requested, resting back. He paused. "Tell me, is it morning yet?"

"Far from it," she answered as she pushed him to where he had asked.

"Brilliant, thanks."

Rose paused. "Would you like me to stay?" she asked gently, not knowing what to do with herself.

The Doctor spared her a glance as he considered. He didn't want her to see, but he didn't want to be alone either. He made his choice, quick and fast, hoping he wouldn't regret it later. "Sure, if you want."

"Fine." Rose walked over to the side of a high bed and hoisted herself up and into a sitting position easily and without hesitation. The Doctor turned slightly and smiled at her, pausing slightly in his work of hooking the Sonic Screwdriver up to a strange device.

"What does that do?" she asked him, not seeing this done before.

"Once I hook the Sonic Screwdriver up to the scanner, it will show me what I want to know, or what is wrong with me. Then I can state the prognosis. There's an easier and better way of doing this, but I can't get up."

"Okay." It sounded simple enough. She watched as he worked silently and efficiently, and smiled to herself when he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Done," he declared with satisfaction, and then he began the process of running the screwdriver over himself carefully, making sure that every little detail was covered. He ran the little blue light over his ribcage a few times, frowning thoughtfully, and the TARDIS hummed in concern. Finishing, he sighed and unhooked his screwdriver, silently and carefully and tucked it in his pocket. He turned once more to Rose and gave another ghost of a smile before shutting off the monitor of the scanner.

"What is it?" she asked fearfully.

"Nothing really. Basically, the pain will be gone in a few days. Something Time Lords have every once and a while, no big deal, really," he assured her, but his frown told her otherwise.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"What is it? What's it called?"

"It's nothing…just a little illness, that's all."

"You're sick???"

"It's like humans and colds. _Except a lot more dangerous, painful, and if a human got it they could die,_" he muttered under his breath.

"Doctor," she pleaded, and he sighed, caving.

"It's induced by stress, and I mean _a lot_ of stress. It leaves everything aching…" _and broken, _he thought to himself but didn't say. "It's quite…interesting." He was off again. His eyes clouded as he stared thoughtfully into space, one arm resting and lightly stroking a bit of his ship.

Apparently the TARDIS enjoyed this, for she made a little noise that sounded to Rose like…purring. Either that or she was trying to comfort him.

_The TARDIS can purr?_ Rose wondered. The TARDIS 'purred' in affirmative.

"Take me back to the console room," the Doctor told Rose absently.

Rose just looked at him.

The Doctor sighed. "Please?" he asked in irritation.

"That's better. Manners," Rose chided.

"You sound like your mother," the Doctor retorted.

"You say that again and you're going to get her famous slap too," Rose warned back.

The Doctor promptly shut his mouth.

"Much better."

"Don't take it to heart."

"Doctor…"

The Doctor shut his mouth again.

"No more remarks from you," Rose warned again as she took over and pushed him slowly out of the med bay and into the corridor.

_TARDIS, I know you can hear me, and I don't expect you to respond back… but _please _make the trip to the console room as slow as possible!_ Rose thought mentally at the ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later the Doctor grew frustrated. "If you had only turned left when I told you too!"

"No back seat driving!"

"Fine." Rose watched in amusement as he sulked.

"Now, what happens if I take a right here?" Rose wondered out loud, knowing that this was driving the Doctor crazy and was rejoicing in the fact.

"For crying out loud, take a left!"

"What did I just say?"

"Don't pick your nose?"

"No, that was an hour ago! What did I say just a few minutes ago?"

"Oh. No back seat driving?"

"Exactly."

"Well, technically I'm in the front seat…"

"Doctor," Rose growled.

"Fine, just get me to the console room!"

"What do you say?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Please?" the Doctor asked wearily.

"Fine. It's right round the bend."

"No its not, its in the other direction!!"

"I think I know where the console room is."

"Funny, it's my ship," the Doctor retorted.

"Your ship has a mind of its own," Rose shot back.

"You're telling me," he scowled, and the lights went out.

"Apologize."

"What did I do?!"

"Doctor, apologize unless you want to find the console room in the dark. Frankly, you deserve it."

"TARDIS, you've turned my own companion against me!"

_You know she'd be more than that if you'd let her. _

Silence.

A very long silence.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered. "Doctor, are you alright?" She was staring for a reason. His head was in his hands and he was hunched over, sighing.

"Fine," he said after a moment's pause, sucking in a large breath and rubbing his hands across his face.

"Did she say something to you?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied slowly and reluctantly, not willing to lie to her.

"What?"

"Listen, Rose, can you… get me to the console room, maybe chat with the TARDIS to get the lights back on? That would be great."

"Hang on a tick."

Rose concentrated with all her might on reaching the TARDIS, and she sent a gentle request to turn the lights back on. A few seconds later and they were whirling.

"Thanks, girl."

_Thank Rose. I listened to her. Now listen to me and do something about this problem._

"Thanks, Rose."

"You're welcome Doctor," Rose replied with a sigh, not having a clue about the turmoil going inside her best friend's head. If he wasn't going to talk about what the TARDIS had said to him now, he wasn't ready. She decided to leave it. "Let's get to the console room, Doctor," she whispered and pushed the wheel chair round the bend. "And don't even _think _about getting up when I'm not looking and going to work on something! You could be seriously ill!"

"All right, all right," the Doctor mumbled.

"Good." There was a pause. "Doctor, you still haven't told me what you have."

"Hmm?"

"The name of your…illness. What's it called?"

" It's called… the Rexifagilagato Syndrome," the Doctor whispered.

"The what?"

"Rexifagilagatio Syndrome," he repeated.

"Sounds French."

"Trust me, its Gallifreyan."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping Rose," he said, smiling warmly at her, and for one moment, Rose smiled back.

"No problem. SO…how do you say it?"

The Doctor heaved a sigh and put his head down. "Not again," he moaned.

"What?"

"I am not teaching you another long alien word," he told her, sighing again. _Even if I DO get to give you a giant hug for no reason at all. _

_Doctor, get on with it. You know she loves you._

"Please?"

The Doctor sighed. "Not right now. Maybe when I'm better. We're going to my room," he told her, trying to manage in the wheelchair and turning this knob and that at the same time. Rose stood back and watched, jaw dropped as he managed to fly his ship.

"Ah, here we are," the Doctor said after a noisy bump.

"Where exactly in your room are we?"

"Dunno, let's find out." His strength was back as he grinned mischievously at her.

"I'm game," Rose replied as she helped him manoeuvre the wheelchair to the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**You realize this is "To Be Continued" right? Just checking :P**_


	9. It's Contagious

_**Romeo and Juliet…and Doctor Who**_

_**Hmm…I am currently experimenting with dark, navy blue colour background and white writing on Word. This will be interesting. Let's see how far I can go without going blind or switching back to white and black.**_

_**Sorry it's taken like… forever and a few short stories for this to get through. Probably my last part for a week or two, since my youth group is hosting a dinner, I'm performing and serving, and exams start next week. After that I'm safe, so… I dunno, sorry about all that.**_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own anything. Unless you sent me a paper to sign giving me the rights thirty seconds ago, I still don't own anything.**_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Part 8**_

_**It's Contagious…**_

- - - - - - - - - -

The TARDIS doors swung open on their own accord and out Rose and the Doctor swept – into another cupboard.

"Closet!" the Doctor and Rose both corrected, intensely annoyed.

Out Rose and the Doctor swept – into another closet.

"Try searching for a secret button," the Doctor suggested.

Rose agreed and went along the four sides of the walls, pressing gingerly along the rim for a gap, succeeding in finding one, and began to search along for anything broken that shouldn't be. The Doctor watched her from his wheelchair silently and proudly.

"Oh, here's one," Rose whispered back to the silent Doctor as she pressed a bulge that released as if it had been caught on something. She pushed the bulge in the centre of this bulge, and the door swung open silently.

"Very good, my girl," the Doctor exclaimed affectionately and proudly, very much impressed.

"Makes me sound like your ship," Rose muttered back at him, but heard the tone in which he spoke the words and didn't bite back with an insult. It was, in fact, very much a compliment. Instead, she backed up and went behind the Doctor, pushing him as gently as possible out the door before it swung shut. They made it clear, and Rose pushed him further into his room and into his bedchamber.

"Okay, you're here…" Rose let loose a large yawn and covered it just in time to not receive manner lessons from the Doctor. "Will you be okay?" She glanced over in concern at the Doctor who was looking paler than usual.

"I should be fine, but…" He gave a little shrug.

"First things first, you're getting out of that wheelchair and into a proper bed," Rose told him, and the Doctor sighed with relief.

"I was afraid you were going to make me sleep in it," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Rose just looked at him, her face void of expression.

The Doctor sighed. "Help me up then?"

With a grimace, Rose first pulled back the sheets and then attached the bracelet to the Doctor's wrist and the she remote-controlled him out of bed and into a lying arrangement.

"Much better," she said with satisfaction, and the Doctor quite agreed.

After plumping up his pillows, Rose continued to try and make the Doctor as comfortable as possible.

Leaning back, she eyed him with concern still evident in her clear, gorgeous brown eyes. "Will you be all right? Should I stay? I can pull up a chair."

The Doctor sighed and leaned back, weariness actually taking over. This was one day he was glad for sleep. "Maybe it would be alright – " he suddenly paused, horrified as an idea came over him. It left him scared stiff. "Get out."

Rose blinked at him for a minute before questioning him again. "Excuse me?"

"Get out." His voice was terribly cool and calm, which meant he was anything but.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get out." He was struggling to sit up in bed with a haunted look in his eyes that were so much bigger in his pale face. "Now…now!" The Doctor was almost hysterical by this point, and Rose was afraid he was going to shout and wake the household, so she moved to leave, now more concerned than ever.

"But why?" she asked, right before she entered her own rooms through the secret door that had been discovered recently. Rose shrugged when the Doctor did not reply and after a few moments, sighed and went through.

Only after the door closed did the Doctor sigh heavily and answer the question Rose had posed.

"It's contagious_,"_ he whispered to the silent, unmoving door, his eyes still transfixed on the last place she had stood before him, an angel in white. "Whatever happens…_I can't lose you._" A single tear rolled down his cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose wearily went into her bedroom, rubbing her head to ease the headache she had acquired. She slowly walked to the balcony, about to close the door, but a pebble hit the side of it, and she leaned out to see who had thrown it. It was Romeo. Sighing, she stepped out. Didn't the kid ever sleep?

"What?" she whispered, for she didn't want to wake the Doctor if he happened to be sleep. She definitely didn't want to drag him out in the middle of the night to talk to/throw insults at Romeo.

"Run away with me," Romeo whispered back fiercely.

"I can't," Rose replied, trying not to spit at him. What was wrong with her tonight? First she got mad at the Doctor about a stupid book that threatened their relationship, and now a teenager was making her want to spit bile all over him. This was so unlike her she was kind of scared.

"Why not?" Romeo pressed.

"Have you ever considered the fact that I don't _want_ to run away with you?" she asked, thoroughly irritated. Something was wrong with their trip and she needed to find out what. First, there were her anger issues, and the Doctor his fainting spells. He _never_ got sick, or never used to get sick. So what was wrong with him now? He had claimed he had a Gallifreyan disease/sickness/illness, (whatever you want to call it) but Rose didn't believe him completely. How could he get something from Gallifrey if the planet and all it's people were destroyed? It just didn't make sense to her, and until the Doctor set her straight, she would think it as something else. But what?

"It's that despicable Doctor, isn't it?" Romeo was saying, slightly louder now. Rose was startled back into the present and she glared down at him. _Despicable? _Her Doctor was anything but!

"You don't even know him!" Rose cried out fiercely, pounding firmly on the ledge of the balcony, hurting her fist in the process. " He's the most amazing…_man_ I've ever known! How can you say that about him?" She hoped Romeo hadn't notice her slip up, and to her relief, it appeared he hadn't.

"It's true though. It's that stupid, idiot Doctor." Romeo's voice was chalk full of malice.

"Stop calling him names!" Rose yelled down at Romeo, reaching her limit. "You have no right!"

Romeo blinked. "You do," he shouted accusingly at her. "You love him." Rose remained silent and didn't deny or admit it. "I knew it! I'll crush that puny little Doctor and then you'll – "

"That's quite enough," said a calm and deadly voice, a voice that Rose would recognize anywhere and any day. "Run along home now, lad." She spun to the side and saw the Doctor, leaning against his own balcony's door, silent and wincing in pain. How long had he stood there? Rose felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

The Doctor turned and gave her a glimmer of a smile, telling her, in his own way, that he had heard everything. He turned back to Romeo who was shouting at him. "Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?" He was furious.

"The fact that I'm what…" " _900…" _he muttered under his breath and continued on louder, "20 years older than you? Oh, and just for your information, Rose is about… 10 years older than you," he exaggerated politely. Rose snickered from behind her hand. For once he wasn't saying it as an insult, which was pretty nice of him.

Romeo sighed and whirled around, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll be back!"

"Sorry, that line's already been taken!" the Doctor shouted back after him, not missing a beat. He turned back to Rose; a triumphant smile on his face that immediately faded as she suddenly fell to the ground.

Springing forward with amazing vigour he didn't know he possessed, (wincing every step of the way) he caught her before she could hit the concrete slab.

"Rose," he murmured, his voice gentle and pain filling his eyes as he hugged her frail frame gently. "Not you, Rose, oh, anyone but you… please, not you…"

With a little mumble, she fainted dead away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Not Again!

**_Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who_**

**_Part 9_**

**_Not Again!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose awoke to the feel of skin on her face. Blinking before actually opening her eyes, she shifted under something soft. And moving.

Her eyes shot open in confusion and panic, but she relaxed when she saw the Doctor above her. They were in the TARDIS, on the comfortable bench, and she was in his lap; his arms were firmly yet gently round her, snug, tight and warm.

"Wotcha," Rose whispered, smiling slightly. She grimaced. Why did she hurt so? She noticed that the Doctor's fingers were gently trailing over her face, soothing, light and soft.

The Doctor looked immediately relieved, too relieved for words. Rose leaned back into his chest, thankful for his enduring presence that made her feel so alive. She sighed softly as he gently hugged her and felt his lips brush her forehead.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, pressing his cheek to hers, everything about him slow and gentle. His teasing voice belayed his concern and relief.

"Is it morning?" Rose managed, some of the pain leaving her as she nestled in the Doctor's arms, content.

The Doctor, in response, leaned down and whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the lobe gently, "Not yet."

"Then why did you say 'morning'?" Rose asked back, shivering with delight at the initiated contact and then snuggling closer to him, her nose now in the crook of his neck.

The Doctor swallowed. He had to hold himself back… but suddenly he couldn't help himself. She was teasing him, the horrid little vixen! His lips met hers and in one smooth motion he had her on the floor – then up again when she cried out in pain.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered, his voice infinitely gentle and full of concern. "Rose, are you all right? I'm so sorry, I didn't think – " Her lips were against his before he could blink and her tongue moved to explore his mouth as his invaded hers.

It was a few minutes before they broke apart for air (well, at least one of them), and Rose smiled gently into the Doctor's eyes, stroking his face as he gently cradled her in his lap against his chest.

"I've wanted that for so long," he whispered against her head, stroking her hair.

Rose laughed softly at him. "You think?" she gasped as pain tore through her.

"Rose? Rose!" he feathered her face with light kisses until she answered him.

"Yeah?" she finally answered, wincing as another wave of pain hit.

"I'm taking you to the med bay," he told her firmly, giving her no choice.

"Cheers," she murmured – before she fainted again in the Doctor's arms.

"We're making this a habit," he murmured back as he sighed, stood and hoisted her up and began to walk, kissing her temple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose blinked and shook her head carefully to get rid of the groggy feeling she had. As sharp stabbing pain went through her skull she winced. "Doctor?" she called out tentatively.

The Doctor immediately was at her side, perched on the bed nicknamed as the 'med bed'. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with me?" Rose asked him, confused.

The Doctor remained silent a moment or two before answering. "I would say that you have Rexifagilagato Syndrome. "

"How can I?" Rose demanded, sitting up. "As far as I know I'm not from Gallifrey…" When the Doctor opened his mouth to speak Rose hastily interrupted him. "And don't you **dare **tell me I'm really a Time Lord in disguise!"

The Doctor admitted a slightly sheepish grin. "That's Time **Lady** for you, Rose."

"You mean I **am**????" Rose asked, unsurprisingly horrified.

"No!" the Doctor quickly told her, shaking his head. "I'm not doing a good job of this, am I?" At Rose's slight shake of the head he sighed. "Thought as much." The Doctor slid off of the bed and walked around, his hands thrust haphazardly into his jacket pockets. "This is inconceivable… frankly, I'm stunned – "

"'Ang on, Doctor," Rose interrupted, a startling revelation coming to her. "Why are **you **walking around?! You're supposed to be in bed… why aren't you in pain? What's going on? Why aren't –"

"Shush for a mo, Rose. Trying to think," the Doctor interrupted her absently in turn, now pacing. Rose obeyed rather reluctantly, questions spinning inside of her head ferociously.

"Right. I have… decided that I never had Rexifagilagato Syndrome, and you don't either," the Doctor pronounced triumphantly after a long time.

Rose just stared at him blankly from her 'med bed'.

"What?" the Doctor asked her, scratching his ear.

"You had the idea that I did?" she asked back.

"It was a possibility…" the Doctor shifted uncomfortably and Rose frowned.

"What do you mean, 'a possibility'? If it's a Gallifreyan sickness, then how can I possibly get it?" Her eyes widened in realization even as the Doctor began to speak his next words.

"Well, it's… um…"

"Contagious?"

"Yeah."

With a sigh, Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, that makes sense," she told him absently. "You asked me to leave coz you were afraid I'd get it. Must 'av just crossed your mind."

The Doctor blinked, stunned into silence for a moment. He had been slightly afraid that Rose would be more angry at this than the book incident earlier that evening, though he was happy that she seemed to be back to normal; that incident had been so unlike her it had scared even him, a Time Lord.

"Right, so what do I have, and what do you have? I don't know about you, but I'm experiencing a heck of a load of pain right now," Rose muttered.

"Well," the Doctor turned back to the task at hand, frowning. "I don't know."

"What, something you don't know? I'm amazed!" Rose teased him despite the intensity of the moment.

The Doctor huffed. "I didn't say I know everything. I know **most things**," he reminded her.

"Yeah, right. So this means that it's not your average, ordinary, alien disease then, yeah?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled at her. "You're pretty clever for an ape."

Rose scowled. "You've just realized this?"

The Doctor was about to protest when he caught the glimmer of a smile escape her. "No. Just the first time I've voiced it," he admitted, grinning at her.

"First time for everything," Rose commented promptly as the Doctor took back his perch on her bed. "Now, before you come back with a smart remark, let's get back to business."

"You mean this?" the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her swiftly.

"Um, no, I didn't… but that was nice anyway," she murmured smiling as he moved back, grinning.

"Oh, you mean this…" the Doctor turned over to his scanner, reached over and swung it over to her bed so they could both have a look. "This is you," he began in a monotone droning voice that boring professors favoured. "Please do not touch the screen. My Sonic Screwdriver - capitals on that by the way - has made its way into your body and…"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "I really didn't need to know that." Even though she knew that he hadn't really stuck his sonic screwdriver that had been goodness-knows-where into her body, she glared at him. The scans he showed were really good, as if it had actually been inside her body. The Sonic Screwdriver had in fact, just been scanned over it.

The Doctor smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her as Rose studied the scan thoroughly. He watched as she looked over it twice, thoughtfully with a slight frown of concentration on her face.

"What's up?"

"The TARDIS ceiling," Rose replied immediately and absently, without looking up from the scanner.

"Hah hah," the Doctor muttered and leaned over her shoulder to look at whatever _she_ was looking at. "What's on your mind?"

"All it shows here is problems with the ribcage and breathing…" Rose tapped the screen with a pencil (that she had taken from behind the Doctor's ear. How it got there we'll never know) and frowned again. "That doesn't look like an alien disease, Doctor."

"You're right," the Doctor agreed. "It's not. What _is _alien is us getting it both at the same time."

Rose turned and eyed the Doctor with incredulity. "Are you saying that the play Romeo and Juliet has aliens behind it?"

"Well, there have been… rumours going about that Shakespeare himself was an alien…" Rose hit him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"See? That shouldn't happen! You should be peeling over on the floor in pain because breathing hurts! Just tonight you were saying that you couldn't move! Ooh, I'm really feeling it," Rose said regretfully, touching her ribcage gingerly as she winced.

"Here, let me," the Doctor said gently as he tugged Rose over and gently began to massage her ribcage for her.

Rose raised an eyebrow but continued to allow him to do so. Finally she pulled away. "Enough. We have to do something about this – and besides, you doing that is _way_ too weird." The Doctor grinned at her and took her hand instead.

"What do you propose we do, Miss Marple?"

"Excuse me? I prefer Herecule Poirot."

The Doctor made a wince. "You're a girl. Poirot is _moi_."

Rose snorted. "It's not like I can imagine you short and fat and twirling two moustaches with a French accent!"

"I beg to differ; I cannot imagine _you_ like that at all."

"Oh, I think I left something out. Complete genius."

"Hey, _I'm _a genius!" the Doctor replied, offended.

"Not a _complete_ one."

"Meh. One tries." And all he could do was shrug. With a laugh Rose tugged on his arm and the Doctor looked up at her expectantly. "So. What do we do now?" Rose glanced at him and waited with an impatient look on her face and the Doctor rolled his eyes with a groan. "_Poirot,_" he finished, sighing.

"That's better," Rose told him, satisfied.

"Right, so what do we do now…Poirot?"

"I think we need to go ask a few questions, Hastings," Rose replied immediately, speaking with a mock French accent as the Doctor rolled his eyes at his new nickname.

"Hastings? Why can't I be the inspector or something?" the Doctor pressed, sighing again.

"Doctor, the policemen are usually jerks and Hastings is Poirot's assistant."

"He's not his lover," the Doctor replied indignantly.

Rose made a face. "When you think about it, the Inspector isn't Herecule's lover either! You're not mine," she added. With hope she mentally added with a smile, _at least not yet._

The Doctor leaned his face closer. "You mean I'm not?" he whispered softly against her skin. "I thought…"

"Oh, have it your way!" Rose replied scooting off the bed before the Doctor could snog her. If he did they would be there all day.

The Doctor sighed silently and jumped off the bed, dutifully following Rose. He would let her take free rein of this adventure, he decided, and if she made any messes, he could hopefully fix them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N:_ **W00t W00t! I'm so glad I got this chapter done and up before exams! Ta for all the reviews guys! You make my day! What does 'hits' mean? Does that mean the number of people that have clicked on my story, possibly read it but haven't reviewed? If so, I've gotten a lot! Ta again!

Cheers!


	11. Putting Things Into Perspective

_**Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**_Part 10 _**

**_Putting It All Into Perspective_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N_**: W00t W00t! I'm into double digits! (Does anyone else celebrate going into double digits in their stories, or am I just the weird one?)

**_Dedication_**: Goes out to **_I-Confuse-Everyone_** who hopefully (at least I think) helped me with my plot line. Oh, and you probably did it without knowing it, so don't be startled. You just… helped. Oh, and I will definitely bring in some more Romeo and Juliet love triangle stuff, so don't worry, whoever you are that worried about that certain point. XD God Bless to all of thee who reviewed! You make me so happy and you're all so enduring!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose hopped out of the med bay, into the hallway and down the corridor, her finger to her mouth in concentration. Every once in a while she sucked a little air in at the pain or winced, but mostly it wasn't that bad. Which, as confusing as it was, was fantastic that she was healing so fast. _If I was ever hurt at all,_ she reasoned.

She turned and noticed the Doctor following her like an obedient little puppy and smiled. He would let her do anything, if she wanted to. Well, maybe not fly the TARDIS… but she could probably convince him to let her have a go at it if she fluttered her eyelashes at him pleadingly.

Rose laughed at the picture and then sighed, very happy that the Doctor had snogged her – at _last_, after such a long time of waiting… and she was positive he would have taken it further than that if she hadn't been in pain – not that she minded one iota.

The Doctor caught up to her easily and captured her hand in his, subtly tracing smooth and soft patterns on her delicate skin. The smile he gave her made her heart turn inside out as she shivered with delight. His smile turned from good looking to gorgeous as he noticed and it was all she could do to stop from taking him up against the wall and snogging him.

The Doctor solved it for her by sliding his hand round her neck and turning her gently to face him as he leaned down with a smile and gently and firmly kissed her. Rose let out a sigh as she paused in the hallway to wrap her arms round his neck tightly.

"You're wonderful," the Doctor managed to mumble round her, smothering her lips with his.

Rose let go of him and leaned back, smiling softly into his eyes. "You're… everything fantastic and brilliant," she replied tenderly as he took her in his arms again.

"We need to get to work," Rose said reluctantly to the Doctor after another snog.

"Guess we do," the Doctor told her with a grin, and they both continued to the console room, hands firmly entwined.

"So what do we do now, Sherlock?" the Doctor teased.

"Questioning – I told you," Rose reminded him, smiling gently.

"Right, okay. What are we asking questions about?" the Doctor asked next.

Rose paused. "Actually, first we should get Romeo and Juliet together as soon as possible, or the play will be screwed." The Doctor nodded his head in response.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "How we going to do that?"

"You're the expert," Rose teased him. "You'll most likely think of something."

"Whoa, hold on, remember, I'm giving you the reins. Use that gorgeous, lovely, brilliant and fantastic mind of yours," the Doctor replied affectionately as he gently tapped the top of her head – only he changed his mind and kissed it instead.

"Alright," Rose beamed as she reluctantly pulled away. "So first off, you need to get Romeo to find Juliet and fall in love with her… somehow. Then – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there for a minute, Sweetheart." The Doctor immediately stopped and pulled gently on Rose's arm to keep her from walking. Rose smiled and blushed when she heard him call her 'sweetheart' – he had never done that before, and it made her feel very happy, alive and cherished when he did. "Why me?" he asked incredulously.

"Because," she began impatiently. "It wouldn't work if _I'm _the one who introduces Romeo to Juliet, because I'm the one he thinks he loves." She paused and shrugged. "It shouldn't be that hard; the guy's fickle."

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"You heard me. The guy's fickle. He was over Rosaline in a day, and he asked Juliet to marry him that night!"

"Talk about sudden impulses," the Doctor agreed.

"But what I don't get is… why not Juliet? Why me?" Rose mused, frowning.

"Rose, have you looked in the mirror lately?" the Doctor blurted. Rose smiled.

"If I was to say that I haven't… would you please elaborate?" she asked sweetly, nearing him.

The Doctor gave a visible swallow. "You're absolutely…" Rose drew closer. "…Breathtakingly…" She came even closer. "…Gorgeous…" Her lips gently met his. He stopped trying to speak as he gave an ecstatic sigh and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. He felt her tremor as he slowly deepened the kiss, going past casual and into passionate.

"Thank you," she whispered once they had separated.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked back softly as they continued walking. The TARDIS had thoughtfully made the console room a longer distance than usual, for which the Doctor was grateful.

Rose shrugged, and then smiled. "For saying all those nice and untrue things," she told him, grinning now.

"What do you mean, untrue?" the Doctor demanded. "You're too modest, Rose Tyler… too modest for your own good," he teased her, tweaking a strand of hair that fell on he shoulder.

"You realize flattery only works if there's an element of truth to it," Rose went on.

"It's all true," the Doctor reassured her, earning him a beaming and glowing smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're very welcome," he replied back, leaning down to gently kiss her.

"So what do you think we should do about the Romeo and Juliet?" Rose asked when they had broken it.

"Well, as you say, I need to somehow get Romeo to fall in love with Juliet – which will be hard for both me and Romeo, I think, because we absolutely despise each other."

Rose sighed gently and smiled tenderly up at him. "I see why now," she murmured softly.

The Doctor's response was to take her in his arms and gently kiss her again – but this time it went past gentleness and into fierceness.

"You need to stop doing that," Rose mumbled into his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"What?" the Doctor asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Snogging me every time I say something; I know you realize that we're near your bedroom."

Rose's words stopped the Doctor in his tracks. "How did you know?" he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

"The TARDIS informed me of your most impure thoughts, sir," Rose teased back, turning her head quickly to kiss him – a tell tale sign that she didn't mind in the least.

"Right, let's go to the console room before I lose my mind," the Doctor mumbled back.

"Too late for that," Rose answered sweetly, and he moved to swat her but she ducked just in time.

Laughing, she ran down the corridor and into the console room as he chased her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right… so here's the, um, plan," Rose told the Doctor from where she sat on the comfortable couch, hunched over. The Doctor was perched on the arm above her and was gently sliding his hand up and down her back. "We, um," Rose paused to clear her throat. What the Doctor was doing was distracting enough, but when he started to softly form circles on her sensitive skin… it kind of got a little too much. "We need to, um," Rather than telling him to stop, Rose moved and got up, beginning to walk around. "As I was saying, you're going to go find Romeo, and I'm going to go wake up Juliet. Oh, and plus find Tybalt and tell him that Romeo secretly was at the party tonight." Rose frowned.

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking up.

"I can't just _not_ tell Tybalt that Romeo was at the party? I don't want to cause Romeo and Juliet to die…"

"Rose, I…" The Doctor got up and walked over to Rose, gently resting his hands upon her shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

Rose looked up at him pleadingly. "What would it be like if the day we get married you get banished forever from earth?" The Doctor looked blankly at her and she sighed. "Okay, so maybe that doesn't exactly fit. But, _Doctor_,"

"Rose… I don't know. I just don't know. We have to let them die."

"Second chances," Rose whispered. "What if Romeo did not kill Tybalt?"

The Doctor hesitated for just one moment, then said firmly, "No, Rose. I can't. _We_ can't. It's supposed to be like this. I'm sorry." And he was. He was truly sorry.

Rather than pull away from him like he thought she would, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I am too," she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes. She glanced up. "Juliet… was my friend."

"Is," the Doctor corrected softly as his arms went around Rose, holding her tightly. "She's still alive."

"Not for long," Rose whispered, heart broken.

"Rose, Angel, don't think like that," the Doctor murmured back (I made another rhyme!!), brushing a strand of her hair away. Rose gave a sniffle and a little nod.

"Let's get to work," the Doctor gently suggested and Rose nodded.

"Where's Romeo?" Rose asked.

"I have a hunch he either went to Friar Laurence's cell, or home."

"Not Friar Laurence," Rose interjected. "He hasn't met Juliet. Which therefore, screws that up because he's supposed to be asking the Friar to marry them."

"Good point, Angel," the Doctor replied, kissing the top of her head. "He probably went home."

"Or to hang out with Mercutio and Benvolio," Rose suggested.

"You're getting smarter by the minute," the Doctor teased as Rose grinned.

"Don't you know it."

"Right, so assuming Romeo went home…"

"You need to find out where his home is," Rose finished for him, beaming.

"Yep."

"So – "

"Nuh uh," the Doctor refused. "I'm not going to dress up in a costume again. I'll be back in a joff, back in my _suit_."

Rose gave a giggle and watched him leave.

A few minutes and he was back again.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked Rose, running to her with his trench coat and suit on.

"Oh, you look so comfortable…" she mumbled as she gave him a hug and inhaled against his chest… yep, it was that same Doctorish smell that she loved. _His_ smell.

"Well, go get your clothes on then," the Doctor said with a teasing grin as he enveloped Rose.

"Are you serious?" she gaped.

"Yep."

"Right, be back in a mo."

"Sure, think we broke all the rules now anyway. " He grinned as she ran out of the corridor and into her bedroom as fast as she could.

Rose came back out dressed in a simple outfit; comfortable looking jeans, a white tank top and a blue zip-up hoodie overtop. Her hair was down but still in ringlets in some places.

"You look gorgeous without your makeup," the Doctor murmured as he smiled down at her, gently taking her to his arms and snogging her passionately.

"Thanks," Rose replied, beaming. "Let's get going."

"Yes, let's," the Doctor agreed as they stepped out of the TARDIS hand in hand, rejuvenated. They found themselves in the Doctor's closet.

"Um?" Rose asked the Doctor, poking him lightly on the arm. "Did you remember we were still here?"

"No," he admitted sheepishly, still smiling.

"Ooh, I'm good, I can remember the secret button," Rose teased lightly as she stepped in front of a wall and without trouble released a bulk and pressed a bulge.

"Nice memory," the Doctor commented, impressed.

"Thanks," Rose answered, grinning at him proudly.

They walked through hand in hand into the bedroom and the Doctor stretched, noticing the wheelchair by his bed. "Ooh, feels great to be out and about again," he yawned.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"Nearly morning, now."

"I don't see why we should wake up Juliet."

"Me neither," the Doctor agreed. Suddenly he tugged Rose's hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Sleep with me," he said, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Rose blinked, taken aback.

"I mean literally, go to sleep with me… just for a few hours," the Doctor urged.

With a laugh, Rose nodded. "Okay, you're insane," she told him as he tugged her onto the bed, kicking off his converses. Rose kicked off her trainers too and she picked up a pillow that had been used before to prop the Doctor up, and she tossed it down on the other side, lying down on it.

The Doctor did the same on the other side of the bed, and they lay side by side, close together, hands clasped together. "Now, I actually want to get some sleep," Rose warned the Doctor with a yawn. "So don't try anything clever."

The Doctor rolled over and reached out a hand to touch her cheek, gently kissing it.

"Like that," Rose grumbled, though she smiled.

"You don't mind," the Doctor murmured softly as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Please don't start," Rose pleaded with a moan. The Doctor lightly began to caress her neck with his mouth. "Doctor," she groaned and turned around so that her back was to him. It was too easy… too easy to give in…

Suddenly he stopped. "Sorry, Rose." He was remorseful. "You asked me not to, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry, and you're right."

"That's okay," Rose replied with a soft whisper. She rolled back over; she was so close to the Doctor she thought she could hear his breath catch. Then she gave him a snog that sizzled his senses, turned his brain to mush and left him breathless.

"Wow," was all he could say, and satisfied, Rose turned back round.

The room was silent. Rose Tyler's breathing was the only sound and the rise and fall of her chest the only movement as her angel watched over her with tender love, as night turned to day and as a lark sang in the distance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N:_** Right, so… hah. Pretty short, but no doubt probably welcome. I'll get to my conflict soon enough, so don't worry. This is like… the never ending story!


	12. Pillow Fight!

**_Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who_**

**_Part Eleven_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry, peeps. I'm a bit slow – WTT was annoying me (literally; the love triangle is starting to scare me a bit – considering that this story doesn't really have one… well… not yet. –INSERT ANGRY FACE HERE-) so I'm sorry 'bout that. At least the last chapter wasn't at a cliffhanger… and I'm so not done with the idea of kidnapping Rose. Just for the record, anyone know if it's a lark or a nightingale that has the horrible sound? I don't have the play with me, so I don't know which wakes up Romeo and Juliet – the lark or the nightingale? I'm assuming it's the lark. Therefore, don't kill me if I'm wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor smiled at the sleeping figure of Rose as a lark sang in the distance. He smiled even more when she stirred slightly beside him; her dream must be a good one, considering that gorgeous grin she had on in her sleep. With a small grunt he rolled himself closer to her, reached out, and so as not to wake her, gently tucked her into his chest. He glanced down and saw that the smile had turned into a blooming grin as she let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer into his chest in her sleep.

The Doctor's hearts began to pound as he held her, as he gently stroked her hair. He couldn't help it, and having been denied the night before – he leaned down softly and kissed her neck, and even though her back was to him, he felt her smile. He gently nuzzled the side of her cheek as he gently pushed back the rest of her long golden hair to reveal her pale skin. He kissed another place on her neck… but kissing lead to licking as his tongue darted out between his teeth. Rose began to whimper and the Doctor paused in his exercise to think. He didn't want to wake her – why had he started in the first place?

With one last lingering kiss on the other side of her neck, the Doctor pushed away slowly, leaving his love to sleep. Soon though, he saw the sunrise, and the thought of his Rose being awake and responsive beside him made him lean over and kiss her ear. "Wake up, my love," he whispered into it, his breath moving over her skin in a gentle caress.

Rose blinked once, then twice. She lifted her head and shifted so that her face was to the Doctor. She stared when she came face to face with the Doctor's chest. She hadn't realized how close they were. It left her breathless just thinking about it – and by the way she could see his hearts beating clearly in the outline of his white shirt, he felt the same.

She didn't speak, not just yet. Instead, she leaned over and kissed him, slowly and passionately, making him groan.

"Morning, Doctor," she murmured against him as his hands went through her hair, his fingers digging gently into her scalp. It felt wonderful.

He simply couldn't say anything in return, nor did he try. Instead, he kissed her harder.

When Rose finally let go for lack of oxygen, she smiled. "I take it that means 'Good morning, Rose'?" she teased lightly, stroking his cheek.

The Doctor turned slightly red but smiled. "Yeah," he admitted, now grinning, closing his eyes at her touch.

Rose smiled back with all the delight and wonder of a woman in love. "Did you sleep well?" she whispered, not wishing to break the magical spell they were both under.

The Doctor's eyes shot open. "Didn't sleep," he told her, a dream-like smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Rose continued, teasing lightly.

"Watch you sleep," he replied matter-of-factly, still smiling.

The answer caught Rose off guard. "Are you serious?" she asked him, slightly incredulous and flattered at the same time.

"Completely," he told her, suddenly sitting up and grabbing her wrists, pulling her up with him in a sitting position. Rose willingly obliged.

"You're serious," Rose repeated again, smiling broadly.

"Completely," the Doctor insisted, bending down to gently kiss her.

"Aww," she said when he had let go. "That's sweet of you," she murmured, leaning forward to rest against his chest.

"Yep," the Doctor replied flippantly.

Rose gave a laugh and pinched him.

"What was that for?" the Doctor yelped.

"That tone of voice was so uncalled for!"

The Doctor gave a little shrug and flipped around on his side, his back to her. Rose gave a little grin and leaned over him, the curve of her body fitting his perfectly.

"Aw, don't be upset…" Rose murmured against his cheek, tendrils of hair dipping onto his face. If he tried, he could see her face out of the corner of his eye. The Doctor didn't say anything, just kept very still, while his hand subtly moved around his head and – he whipped the pillow beneath it and in a dash tossed it at the head of Rose. Rose gave a little delighted shriek as the pillow took her by surprise, then she grabbed another pillow and flung it at him back. It hit him square in the jaw. The Doctor gave a chuckle as he grabbed the pillow and began bashing her with it. Rose followed that up by keeping the one he had tossed at her and swinging at him with it. Suddenly she gave a little cry of pain.

"Rose! Are you okay?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"My ribs ache again," Rose replied softly, gingerly touching them while the Doctor sighed and muttered something about apes and their low tolerance for pain. "Doctor, it really hurts," Rose insisted.

"I know," the Doctor reassured her. "You'll be fine though… if it was what I had."

"Oh, very reassuring," Rose muttered and he smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in panic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Facing the Guillotine

**_Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who_**

**_Facing the Guillotine_**

A/N: You probably don't remember how the last chapter ended, so I might do a little… 'previously…' thing. –cringes- I have to admit, I've been procrastinating… the things one accumulates when getting carried away with writing stories! I think I have like, 10 in the works!

Part 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Previously on Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who: _

"_My ribs ache again," Rose replied softly, gingerly touching them while the Doctor sighed and muttered something about apes and their low tolerance for pain. "Doctor, it really hurts," Rose insisted. _

"_I know," the Doctor reassured her. "You'll be fine though… if it was what I had." _

"_Oh, very reassuring," Rose muttered and he smiled. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in panic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The knocking proceeded into pounding when the Doctor just sat on the bed, eyes wide with surprise. With a little nudge from Rose he coughed and spoke loudly with a carefully pretended tired voice.

"Yes?"

"This is your wake-up call. The Lady Juliet requests that you meet her for breakfast is in one hour." The stiffness in the man's voice proved the fact that the idea was not appealing to him.

"Very good," the Doctor managed as Rose let out a muffled sigh of relief. She froze at the man's next words.

"Have you seen the lady?"

"What lady?" the Doctor asked, his effort to put some puzzlement in his words paying off.

"the blonde girl that came with you."

"Oh! My companion," he exclaimed. "She should be in her chambers."

"She did not heed my call."

"I'll find her after breakfast," the Doctor answered jovially as Rose pinched him.

"Very good, sir. One hour." With that, the heavy footsteps left the doorway as the servant marched down the hall.

"Nasty, nasty Doctor," Rose hissed as he smiled and slid his arm around her waist in one, fluent motion. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him, more nervous than mad that he invaded her space.

"Let me think about that…" he joked before leaning over to lightly kiss her nose.

"Doctor…"

"Sorry," the Doctor said, immediately backing off and letting her free. "Am I going too fast?"

Rose smiled at that and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nope," she whispered, beaming. For that, the Doctor's arms slid around her once more. "Just don't do that," she murmured, wincing as she pried his hands off and gingerly touched her ribs.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot," the Doctor murmured back apologetically, leaning over to stroke her cheek.

"Never mind, let's get Romeo in love with Juliet," Rose told him.

"What about our romance?" the Doctor whispered, his breath washing over her face in a soothing motion, making her shiver.

"That will come after we sort out this bloody mess," Rose answered back, trying to be polite, light and firm at the same time.

"Just checking," the Doctor said, immediately cracking a cheeky grin. He ducked when Rose tried to playfully slap his cheek, smiling back. "Outwards and onwards," the Doctor bellowed, shooting up off the bed and pulling Rose up with him.

With a laugh Rose decided to see how her clothes had fared. She walked over to a mirror in the corner and straightened her rumpled garments, which weren't too bad. The Doctor walked over to her after putting on his jacket, tie and converses, and glanced her over.

"How do I look?" Rose asked, more out of curiosity than necessity.

"Beautiful," the Doctor replied, smiling as his eyes met her startled ones.

"Thanks," she said after a few moments, beaming up at him, satisfied. He grinned as he offered his hand and wiggled his fingers. Rose laughed and accepted it, grinning as he squeezed her fingertips.

"Off we go to breaky," the Doctor stated after a few moments of his own inspecting, whistling. Rose gave another laugh and tugged the hand she held, guiding him towards the door.

"Ready to face the hoards?" Rose asked, still smiling.

"Ready to face the guillotine?" the Doctor asked back, looking so completely serious that Rose blinked and focused on what he had said.

"You mean they actually have guillotines –?" she started to say, but the Doctor wasn't paying attention. He had already opened the door and was dragging her along with him.

A few seconds later and they were standing outside of Juliet's door. The corridor looked deserted, which the pair was most thankful of. When the Doctor knocked on the door, they heard a pretty, female voice calling, "Come in!"

Which is what they did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So sorry it's so short. I'm working on 10 other fics and I thought you all might like this one first? I think I'm working on Fair Sun, Welcome To Torchwood or Tales Of The Wolf next – I'll get them updated ASAP. Cheers, and ta for the reviews!!


	14. Where's Juliet?

_Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who_

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter 13_

_Where's Juliet?_

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: W00t! Chapter 13! I'm wondering if it will ever have an end! (Don't worry, as soon as internet access is available – roughly tonight sometime – I'm posting this, the next two chapters of The Doctor's Discovery of MSN MESSENGER, and maybe something else – plus I have to give Red Dwarf Addict the story that I beta'd. –shrinks- I'm sorry. I got it at work and then I lost it… Enough of my excuses – hopefully this chapter will be long than the last one… ROFL – I forgot about the Parenthesis. ) And NOW! On with the show…

OH GOSH, NOT YET! I went to see The Complete Works Of Shakespeare Abridged the other day and I laughed the whole time!! In Hamlet they went: "I am Hamlet, but SHE is DANISH!"

And then they were all making mistakes, coz this guy dressed as Ophelia, Hamlet's Mother and the Uncle at the same time went on stage holding out Hamlet's chalice at the end, and She goes "Do you want something to drink?" Hamlet: Not right now, Mother, Uncle, Grandfather, Sister, Brother, Father – WHATEVER YOU ARE. And then everyone was all… ROFL on stage and then the 'girl' goes: "You don't want it?" Hamlet: No. Girl: Oh. CRAP! And he darts back behind the curtain. And then she keeps vomiting everywhere and we were all slapping our knees hysterically laughing – or when Ophelia is trying to make up her mind, there was this one dude who was asked to run back and forth in front of her really fast and the three guys got the front three rows to wave their hands in the air and go "Maybe… Maybe not" in a high, girly voice and then they got "Side A" to shout: "Get thee to a nunnery" and Side B (my side) to shout: "Paint it on an inch thick" and then Side C to shout out: "Cut the crap, Hamlet, my biological clock is ticking and I want some babies NOW!" ROFL, it was really bizarre putting it all together and doing it at the same time.

They rapped to Othello and they did a cooking show with Titus Andronicus!! (my spelling of…(greek?) names are hideous, so don't bother to correct me.) For Macbeth they did hilariously funny Scottish accents. MacDuff: All right, Macbeth - you killed my wife, you killed my mother, you killed my babies – and you SPAT in my STEW! Macbeth: Did not! MacDuff: Of COURSE you did – I had to throw half of it out afterwards!!

And Hamlet: Hamlet: "To be… or not to – line." Guy backstage: "BE!" Hamlet: right – BE!

Then they put all the Comedies together! "The magician turned the monster into a gecko – that now sells car insurance!"

Right, the whole world's a stage, and the men and women merely actors…

And so we digress.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor opened the door for Rose and she slowly made her way in, pausing to glance back and smile sweetly at him as he shut the door behind him and answered her with a sickly sweet smile of his own, making this author want to hurl. Rose smiled, eyes only for him as he walked over slowly and deliberately, suddenly catching his hand in hers and still beaming down in a satisfactory kind of way. They stepped forward together, still staring at each other. They were, in fact, so fixated with each other that it took them more than a few minutes to come back to reality and tear their eyes away, for which we can hardly blame them, and shall therefore kindly ignore what seems like a bout of unusual (for them) love-struck stupidity. There were some persons, however, who mightn't appreciate romance of any kind, verbal or otherwise.

One of these persons – fortunate or not we are not sure - was the nurse.

The nurse plucked up her lips and clucked – a hideous sound, which very quickly brought the lovers down to earth where they belonged – for the time being.

"What have we heeeerrrreee?" the nurse clucked preposterously and a little bit dopily. Evidently she had suffered a hang over and was still getting over it.

"My friends," a soft voice declared, rescuing them from answering with some equally preposterous answer. "Nurse, I beseech you, get the trays."

The affectionate (and usually more talkative) nurse nodded (still dopey) and toddled off at a equally slow pace to do the Lady's will.

"I'm glad you've made it," Juliet told Rose with clear relief, not glancing at the Doctor twice, but taking in their closeness and rejoicing in it. Just looking at the Doctor look at Rose in the way he did made Juliet feel like she was intruding on something too personal and delicate for words. It also, unfortunately, made Juliet slightly envious. The Doctor was every woman's dream - (**A/N:** No offence, but I'm gagging as I'm writing this – sure, he's adorable, cute and cuddly… but I'd rather see the Doctor with Rose than any other girl – admit it, they're so CUTE together!) highly intelligent, witty, fit, flirty, he had gorgeous puppy dog brown eyes and hair, and he wasn't that bad good looking either. He could have easily been her Romeo – Juliet had briefly considered flirting with him throughout the evening – plus she had felt a strong attraction - until she had seen… well, her Romeo that the Doctor would have been the replacement for. It was all rather confusing when one thought hard about it – which Juliet tended not to do.

"I'm _not _so glad," the Doctor commented before Rose could and earned an elbow in the stomach for his pains. He smiled down knowingly and lovingly at Rose and she immediately coloured under his gaze.

Once again, Juliet felt an unreasonable hunger for what she did not have – a relationship like Rose had with the Doctor. She forced her gaze and tone to remain light as she gently teased them. "What did you get up to last night?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a quick glance. "We had a pillow fight," the Doctor volunteered cheerfully, subtly squeezing Rose's hand – an act, though subtle as it was, did not escape Juliet. Again, she felt a pang. Rose gave a little laugh and suddenly inhaled sharply, releasing the Doctor's hand and touching just above her waist. "Rose, are you alright?" the Doctor asked deeply in concern, brushing her cheek with his fingertips.

"I'll… I'll be fine," Rose replied honestly, "_if I don't laugh,_" she muttered next through gritted teeth.

With a little, sympathetic chuckle, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed them. "Some rest and you'll be good as new."

"Is this what it will feel like when I get old?" Rose joked lightly, trying to regain her strength to show no pain on her face. The question froze the Doctor beside her, and she regretted what she had said immediately, the realization hitting her horrifically. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, burying her head in his shoulder, tears threatening to fall; she wouldn't let them. "Oh, Doctor, "she breathed, "I am _so, so sorry_." Her throat closed and she couldn't say anything anymore, but he understood, and held her all the more tightly.

She held him just as tightly as shudders began to ripple down his back. It didn't matter that he was holding her so tightly her ribs protested and she could hardly breathe – it didn't matter that the shudders had become worse and that the Doctor's eyes were squeezed shut tightly – it didn't matter that Juliet was staring at them in concern and confusion, an inch away from calling for her servants. All that mattered was the sigh Rose took, all that mattered was the fact that the Doctor was still breathing, all that mattered was the love that passed through them, strengthening each other for the long battle ahead, all that mattered was the time they took to try and forget the pain that came with the phrase: _"I get old."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Juliet gazed in concern at the Doctor whose eyes were shut, and then at Rose who was crying silently and passionately, her face buried in his shoulder, probably a comfort for both of them. Juliet slipped from the room, unnoticed by the two of them, and stepped onto the balcony. A nice breath of fresh air would do her good, she figured. She made it to the side of the balcony where she wouldn't be seen and suddenly her head snapped back as something hit her forehead, and she fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What _would _happen when Rose got old – or killed? The Doctor tried to think about that as little as possible, but it got harder and harder not to. His love and wish to protect her could not stand this knowledge, and for the most part he denied it. It made him want to kick the TARDIS and break his foot, it made him want to roar with rage, and it made him want to throw a massive temper-tantrum.

Finding strength in the one he held, he slowly opened his eyes and realized with horror that he was probably crushing Rose with his grip. He eased it almost immediately and slowly released her. "I'm sorry, my love," he whispered when she glanced up to meet his warm brown eyes that were full of love and sympathy. He trailed his fingers across her cheek with infinite gentleness, noticing and wiping away the traces of tears she had shed without realizing it; he hated the fact that he had been the source of her tears. He mentally kicked himself when he realized that most of them had probably been because of the injury his grip had probably made worse. "So sorry," he whispered, utterly wretched.

"Don't apologize – first rule of couples: don't ever say sorry," Rose managed to choke as she hugged him again, hard. The Doctor managed a chuckle before winding his arms tightly (though not as tightly as previously) round her and cuddled her close.

They didn't know how long they stayed in this way (and for their privacy no record was taken) but suddenly Rose's head shot up and she glanced around in vain for Juliet. "Where is Juliet?" she cried, whipping from the Doctor's grasp, her energy coming back to her.

"I don't know, Rose," the Doctor replied, frowning. He wasted no time in finding out. He poked his head behind heavy draperies and curtains posing his sonic screwdriver in the attack stance and found nothing. But that did not stop him. He raced through the suite, checked every room and crevice, and even checked under the bed, much to Rose's protest.

"She wouldn't be hiding under the bed, Doctor. Get practical!"

"I'm being perfectly practical, Rose," he retorted, his rear still sticking in the air as he searched in vain for the elusive Juliet with his sonic screwdriver under the four poster bed.

Rose just sighed and rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You have a better idea?" The Doctor finally got up and dusted off his coat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Rose replied smugly, not missing a beat. She was rewarded when the Doctor just stared at her for a minute.

"Well? What is it?" he asked, giving in.

"We check out the balcony," Rose answered. She shot to the balcony doors and stepped outside, immediately shuddering beneath the warmth of the hoodie she was wearing. "Cold day today," she remarked, stepping outside.

"Quite," the Doctor agreed, coming to stand beside her. Something immediately attracted his attention and he bent to investigate. Rose struggled to catch a glimpse of what he had found, but he didn't let her see it, counter attacking by shifting his body every time she tried to glance around him.

"What is it?" Rose asked, exasperated and failing every attempt.

"It's a piece of cloth…"

"Juliet," Rose gasped out, and in two steps she was beside him, grabbing his arm that held the scrap.

It was a scarlet red that matched the dress Rose had seen her wearing that morning. Rose reached out and picked up a heavy pebble that was not more than a few feet away. "What a way to take a lady out," she commented, being very Doctor-like.

"Yes…" the Doctor mused absently, reaching for the pebble. As Rose gave it to him, she could see the clogs turning. As he bounced it up and down slowly and thoughtfully, she could almost see the formuli in his head, his thoughts going so fast they blurred and mixed together. And then there was that flash of light that she delighted in when he thought he had found the answer; it showed clearly all over his face. "She was kidnapped."

Rose blinked. The thought had occurred to her of course, but she didn't _really_ believe that it was true… but apparently the Doctor thought otherwise. It became more evident in the moments that followed, because the Doctor stood up, slapped Rose on the shoulder and gestured to his eyes, wiggling his fingers and going slightly cross-eyed. "See what you can see. Keep 'em peeled, Lewis."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Teehee, sorry, I _really_ had to add that last line in! It was I think, one of my favourites from Fear Her. That and, _"Are you deducting?" "I think I am!" "Copper's hunch?" "Permission to follow it up, Sarge." _That and _"Look at it!" "No, ta."

_Ooh… who has taken Juliet, and what is their motivation? I'm sure this will keep you happy for a bit while I type up some other stuff. Cheers and ta._


	15. What's Happened To Rose?

Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Guess wha? It was my birthday yesterday! And in case you get this tomorrow or the day after… or even a month or two later… I'm talking about yesterday, April 30th, 2007. I think. XD Just kidding. Well, I'm kidding about the thinking part – didn't you know that I don't think? XD.

Right!! Now I get to go into elaborate detail on what I got for my birthday! It's awesome. One, since I sing and kind of play the piano, my parents – genius, eh? – bought me a silver necklace with a musical note pendant. It's super light – I'm wearing it right now – and what made it super special was the fact that they got it at the same store my brother and his wife got their wedding rings! Oh yeah.

Then, my mum and grandfather both gave me cheques- which I plan to use to buy a digital camera – and my mum and sister bought me three books – it's really from mum, but Jen picked it out with her – The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare – not abridged – , the Tales Of William Shakespeare – which is a whole bunch of summaries for the plays he wrote – and The Memoirs Of Sherlock Holmes (Who is my almost favourite detective).

Then the gift I am most proud of – and is the most useful of all of them – is what my brother and sister-in-law bought me. They got me a brand new, lovely – laptop-like keyboard – which is like a gift from heaven, since I write my stories on this computer and my old keyboard was so crappy. So YAY! Thanks, guys – even though I already thanked you tons and gave you guys lots of hugs. XD.

NOTE: Sally Lockheart is a character that Billie Piper plays in "Sally Lockheart Mysteries" – I don't own her… and YellowRose put me up to using the name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose jumped up and accepted the hand the Doctor held out to her. "So where do we go first?" he asked, heading toward the door.

"Um… let's split up," suggested Rose. "You go door to door asking if anyone's seen Juliet and I'll go wandering down to Friar Laurence to see if he's seen Romeo lately… and if he has Juliet locked up in one of his little cells."

The Doctor looked surprised. "What makes you think that Friar Laurence kidnapped Juliet?"

"Not Friar Laurence," Rose corrected him with a smile, "but Romeo. I think Friar Laurence could be an accessory."

The Doctor sighed. "Too simple," he told her, and stalked off out the door. "Meet you back here in two hours, and if you're not in the TARDIS console room in exactly two hours, I'm sending in the cavalry," he called back over his shoulder.

"Same goes to you, mister!" Rose called back. The Doctor paused to throw a warm smile over his shoulder at her, and Rose walked off on her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose stopped to ask directions to Friar Laurence's cell, and then she was off. As she strode off down the street, people turned to stare at her – no doubt because of her clothing. She sent the people a nice smile before continuing on her way, not really paying attention to where she was going. To avoid traffic, she backed up and bumped into a person. "Oh!" she said, startled, stepping forward and turning around to look the person fully in the face. "Tybalt?" she asked incredulously.

Tybalt stared down at her for a moment, and then replied angrily, "How do you know my name?"

"Uh… I saw you… at the banquet… yesterday," Rose managed, backing away quickly, unable to get the fact that he was a murder out of her head.

"You were at the banquet yesterday?" he asked with surprise. "I don't remember seeing you at all yesterday – and I wouldn't be the one to forget a pretty face," he joked.

"Uh… yes… thank you… bye." With that, Rose turned and bounded off, leaving an astounded Tybalt in her wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor wasn't having much success. He had wandered down the street and had courteously asked if anyone had seen Juliet run off with a young man. So far the first two doors had been shut in his face without an answer, the third and fourth houses had let him in – an improvement – but unfortunately, most of they all had young, unmarried daughters and had spent at least ten minutes trying to convince him to marry one of them. After pulling a few faces at their pet dog and proclaiming that he was (thankfully) already taken the Doctor had made his exeunt as early as possible.

So far, he had turned up zilch useful information. He had never felt so unproductive in all his ten lives. He should have overridden Rose's suggestion and had gone with her instead. Then maybe random mothers wouldn't keep coming up to him in the street and asking him if he wouldn't mind marrying their daughters. As it was, he _wasn't_ with Rose, so mothers _did_ keep coming up to him and asking him if he wouldn't mind marrying their daughters.

The Doctor sighed and walked over to a café. Surely Rose wouldn't mind if he took a little break? After all, they did miss breakfast…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose's stomach was growling. Who knew the trip to Friar Laurence's cell would be this long? She was where she assumed to be downtown – and saw people walking in all different directions. Finally making it to a church like building, she ran in ignoring the cat-calls a few young men were sending her and jump down the stairs as she was immediately hit with a cool draft.

She walked cautiously and turned to another young woman who was standing just inside. "Excuse me," she whispered cautiously, "can you tell me where I can find Friar Laurence?"

The young woman turned to her and Rose could see a question in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered back softly, "turn over there… go to your left… down those stairs, and that's his cell."

Rose nodded, thanked her, and followed the directions. She reached a large wooden door and knocked carefully. "Friar Laurence?"

The door swung open as a fatherly voice called, "Enter," Rose did so, and smiled at what she saw. There were plants around everywhere. The man turned and immediately smiled, disarming and gentle. "How may I help you, my child?"

Rose smiled back at him and came closer. "Do you know Juliet Capulet?" she asked.

The friar looked sharply at her. "I know _of_ her."

"Have you seen her lately? She… disappeared." Friar Laurence stepped closer to her with a frown.

"Disappeared?"

"She was kidnapped," Rose admitted.

"Ah." Friar Laurence took a step back and touched one of his plants affectionately. He didn't look at her. "No, I have not seen her lately."

"Can I… dunno… maybe… look around?" she asked, trying to remain innocent. She couldn't keep a reign on her curiosity.

Now he did turn to her, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm… sure you can – if I know who you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'm Sally," Rose replied with a smile – a smile she didn't feel. She had the sudden instinct to hide her real identity. "Lockheart." That name sounded nice – she liked it. She wouldn't say it fit her exactly, but did 'John Smith' really fit the Doctor? "I'm… visiting, with a friend – we're investigating something."

Friar Laurence nodded. "Well, I suppose you may have a look around. Careful about what you touch – I have a lot of potions around."

Rose nodded and turned around. She entered a corridor and peeked through the first door. She saw something crumpled on the ground, and she frowned. She couldn't see it properly, because of the lighting… she pushed open the door and took a small step in. It wasn't enough. She cautiously took a fuller step and suddenly whirled around at a flash of colour and the sound of the door behind her being slammed. The light was so dull she couldn't tell who it was, but someone was coming towards her.

"What have we here?" it whispered, and Rose screamed as a hand came forward to grasp her neck. She struggled, but was unable to get free. She tasted the nasty liquid being forced down her throat and she tried to spit it back up, but was unable to. She unwillingly swallowed, and felt a heavy darkness cloud her senses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was back in the TARDIS, pacing. Five minutes until meeting time – she should have been here by now. Where was Rose Tyler? He forced himself to be still and wait the five minutes. She still hadn't come. He waited another five, ten minutes. Maybe she was just late. Finally he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He yanked out his sonic screwdriver and charged out the door, worry overtaking him. _Where was she?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	16. Lost And Found

Romeo And Juliet… And Doctor Who

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15

Lost and Found

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose woke up with a killer headache and an almost unbearable pain in her right shoulder. She shook her head to ease the mugginess and instantly regretted it. As she oriented herself, she realized she was in something that very closely resembled a prison cell. She was trapped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor strode through the crowd at the cathedral and surged past those waiting on the steps, ignoring everything from girls 'ooing' to protests and young men whistling with appreciation at the look on his face.

"Lost your lady to a charmer?" one called, and the Doctor hissed his annoyance as he flew into the building with a rage that best suited a wild animal. He paused barely for a moment to ask a woman if she had seen a blond girl who looked like she didn't belong come through.

The woman nodded and pointed wordlessly to the right. "Take a left, go down the stairs and that's Friar Laurence's cell," she told him in a bored voice.

The Doctor nodded tersely, having no more time for words and vanished in the direction she had pointed to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose sat, her head in her hands, defeated. There was no way to get out of here without the Sonic Screwdriver – which she didn't have – or a key – which she didn't have either. She hoped that the Doctor was looking for her, because she didn't have the strength to call out or make a noise. A lone tear trailed down her cheek – she was hungry, cold, in pain, and alone in what seemed like a deserted prison. _Please come soon, Doctor,_ she pleaded in her head as she lay down and curled up into a ball, trying to ignore her stomach. She was determined to think this one through, and at what better time than the present?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor shoved the heavy door open and rammed into the room. "Friar!" he roared.

Friar Laurence looked up from his seat in astonishment. "Yes, sir?" he asked gently, his voice already taking on an edge.

The Doctor calmed down enough to not shout angrily at him – after all, it wasn't necessary the Friar's fault that Rose hadn't come home – "I'm looking for someone."

Laurence hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough to confirm what the Doctor had already guessed. "No one's come in here all day today," he answered, slightly stiff.

"You know, it's against the Ten Commandments to lie," the Doctor answered sharply. When the Friar didn't answer, he continued, "Mind if I have a look around? I know I have an honest face, but here's my I.D." He withdrew the psychic paper and flashed it at Laurence.

He glanced at it suspiciously, and then gave a jerk of surprise. "I didn't know _you_ work for him!"

"'Course I do," the Doctor replied automatically, though of course he had no idea who 'he' was.

"You want her now?" Laurence asked sharply, glancing inquisitively at him.

"Yes," the Doctor replied automatically. Laurence was about to get up but the Doctor waved him back down, saying, "Easy does it, old chap, I know where she is."

"Here's the keys then," replied the Friar and tossed them to the Doctor who practically ran out the room.

"Wrong way…" Laurence began suspiciously.

The Doctor came bounding back and started in the opposite direction. "I knew that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was just about to drift off into sleep when she heard footsteps. Light, bouncy footsteps. Whistling too. She managed to crawl to the bars that made up her door. "Doctor?" she whispered hoarsely in a voice that sounded as though she hadn't used it for forever and a day.

The whistling suddenly stopped. So did the footsteps. Then: "Rose?"

"Doctor!" Rose gave a sigh of relief as the footsteps began again, this time at a run. He found her cell and she watched as he tried to find the key with fumbling fingers. "Just use the Sonic Screwdriver," she whispered, and he gave her a sheepish though shaky smile as he practically yanked his tool out.

A buzzing that only lasted a moment – but felt like an eternity – and she was free.

The Doctor yanked the door open and it banged against the wall loudly, but they didn't seemed to notice or care. As he reached over she all but collapsed into his arms, holding his shoulders tightly.

"Rose," he murmured into her dirty and windswept hair, "I thought I lost you."

"You should know that it will take more than bars and a serious madman to keep me from you," she retorted, smiling into his jacket.

"Even if his name is Romeo and handsome Captain Jack Harkness has entered the equation?" he asked her innocently, coddling her against him.

"Now you're going too far," teased Rose as she slapped his jacket lightly.

"Oi!" protested the Doctor, feigning his greatest hurt expression. Rose laughed but halfway through began to cough. "Rose?" he asked with concern. "You okay?"

"Water," Rose whispered hoarsely, and the Doctor swept her up in his arms.

"We'll get you some," he promised gently. "Sleep now." With a slight nod and a smile, Rose nestled closer to his chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

"You're not Romeo," a deep voice commented from behind them.

The Doctor whirled around and felt his face grow red with anger. He knew immediately that this was the one who had imprisoned Rose. He tried to keep his voice calm for a few more moments. "No, I'm not," he agreed.

"Shame," the man commented. "I wanted to kill him. Guess you'll have to do." He stepped into the light and unsheathed his sword.

The Doctor had to fight for his composure.

It was Tybalt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Are you surprised at this realization? Do you think Tybalt kidnapped Juliet as well as Rose? Why did he kidnap Rose to begin with?

**-giggles evilly- **yes, I like cliff hangers.


	17. The Man Behind The Mask

Romeo And Juliet… And Doctor Who

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16

The Man Behind The Mask

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tybalt, what are you doing?" the Doctor demanded, staring at him with mingling shock and disbelief.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of introductions," Tybalt commented dryly, ignoring the question.

"No." The Doctor's voice hardened. "We haven't, have we? I'm the Doctor, and you stole my girlfriend."

"You have her back now," Tybalt countered with a cold and heartless smile as he gestured to the still figure in the man's arms. "Though, I'm surprised the building is still standing the way you came in like that."

The Doctor stared right back into his eyes. "I get a little emotional," he answered, not fluttering an eyelash. Tybalt barked out a rough chuckle. "I don't suppose you'd know where Juliet is, do you?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," he replied smugly. "You won't release her, however, and your little blond is going right back in her cell – right after I kill you."

The Doctor growled. "Hardly."

"Draw." The next minute, Tybalt has his sword out and was coming on fast. The Doctor glanced around frantically, looking for a weapon as he swiftly but as gently as he could lay Rose down out of the line of fire and backed away. He swirled to avoid Tybalt, fingers outstretched – and they touched something metal. He glanced behind him and it was the Friar, holding a sword out – to him.

He took it willingly and lashed back at the other man, metal clanging against metal. "Don't you ever…" he grunted as their swords met again, "try to kill Rose…" and again, "again!" Tybalt let out a wretched howl as the Doctor's sword finally sliced through something soft. It was his upper left forearm. Tybalt readied himself before coming at the Doctor fiercely; desperate to give him as good as he gave.

Just at that moment, Rose woke up.

"Doctor!"

"Rose!" he shouted, "Rose stay the – " She wasn't listening. Rose had grabbed the back of Tybalt's neck as he charged at the Doctor, almost riding the man piggy-back. It forced him off balance, the weight of her on top at his neck driving him to his knees. "Rose!!" screamed the Doctor now, staring with complete and utter terror as Tybalt fumbled for his dagger at his thigh, eyes shut – "_get off now!"_ but Rose looked up slightly confused, thus giving Tybalt all the time he needed, and thus sealing her doom.

Tybalt thrust the dagger behind him and the Doctor watched in horror, powerless, as it slid into his Rose. With a gasp, Rose fell back and landed on the floor with a gentle thud. As if in a movie, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor didn't know what possessed him then – it was all a blur. He thrust forward with an angry cry that broke the hearts of all who heard it and speared Tybalt through the shoulder, unable to see for the tears in his eyes.

"_You'll pay!" _he screamed, now out of control. He kept jogging forward and thrusting his sword out, trying to hurt the man who had killed his entire life – everything he had stood for. "_I'll make you PAY!" _Tybalt was still kneeling at his feet. "_STAND UP AND FIGHT, YOU DIRTY COWARD!"_ the Doctor screamed again, his voice becoming hoarse as he grabbed Tybalt by his hair and yanked him up to look at him. "_FIGHT! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING – EVERYTHING! NOW __**FINISH IT! FINISH ME!**__"_ Tybalt merely shook his head, now seemingly ashamed. He yanked his head out of the Doctor's grasp and bowed it.

"_YOU BLOODY IDIOT! FIGHT ME! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO THEN __**WHY DID YOU BLOODY KILL HER?!?**__ I WANT TO —_" but the Doctor could not go on screaming. Tears blurred his vision as he too fell to his knees, so weak and so, so alone. "I want to die…" His sobs came out wrenchingly, long and hard, forgetting everything and everyone, except his lovely, perfect Rose. Then, as if by a miracle, he heard a whisper that wouldn't leave his tortured mind alone.

"_Doctor…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-cringes- Sorry 'bout that twist. Hope y'all like cliff hangers!! XD Had a sudden inspiration – don't worry, the story is almost done. One or two chapters to wrap it up and then this thing is done! I'm sooo excited! Maybe I'll finish it now!! –runs around like a chicken with its head cut off– Hope I didn't make any of you cry. –ducks head sheepishly-


	18. Not Dead Yet

Romeo and Juliet… and Doctor Who

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not Dead Yet

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Doctor…_"

The Doctor raised his head slowly in the direction of Rose and his eyes widened when he saw her twitch. He crawled slowly to her side, tears of pain and despair still pouring down his face. She was lying fully on the floor, Tybalt's dagger still inside of her as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding. She winced with pain, her face distorting. "Doctor…" her voice was just a slightest hint of a whisper, but he heard it. If she had called him from Raxicoricofallapatorious he would have heard it. He managed to get to her side, and his tears paused for a moment as he captured her bloody hand.

"Rose," he murmured tenderly, trying not to cry. "My Rose." He could see her trying to find the strength to speak and not to drop off into an endless sleep. "I thought you were dead," he breathed, leaning forward to gently kiss her cheek.

"Guess you can't get rid of me that easy," she managed lightly, taking a deep breath – though it hurt – and concentrated on staying alive one more minute than the last.

The Doctor managed a small chuckle through his tears – albeit a shaky one. "C'mon honey, we'll get through this." He squeezed her hand very tightly and felt his fingers slip on the blood covering hers.

"I'm tying." She suddenly moaned. "Oh, it hurts…" The Doctor gave a start, for the first time realizing he could do something to maybe prevent her death. Praying that she hadn't lost too much blood, the Doctor moved over as he stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand and tied it together.

"I don't know how to do this," he warned her. He was half afraid of pulling out the knife and having enormous amounts of blood gush forth. He turned around quickly and saw Tybalt still sitting on his knees in the middle of the hallway, head in his hands. "Listen, Timbit, if you're not going to kill me, you mind helping me _save her life_?!?!" he snapped with rage.

Tybalt immediately stood up and crouched beside the Doctor silently. "What do you need to me to do?" he asked quietly.

"Go get the Friar – no, never mind," he changed his mind halfway through, "There's not enough time for that. I want you to press down on the wound as soon as this sword – knife – dagger is removed, right, and hopefully she won't lose too much blood." He looked down at Rose and told her sympathetically, "You're going to feel it."

Before Rose could open her mouth the Friar burst into the hallway. "You blundering idiots!" he cried out as he shoved Tybalt aside and kneeled beside the Doctor. "I've brought bandages and a sleeping potion!"

The Doctor turned to Rose questioningly but before he could say anything, Rose whispered, "Running… time." He caught the drift and leaned forward to raise Rose's head so that she could drink.

"Do it now," he ordered, masking his fear.

The Friar obeyed and Rose drank, then slowly gave a last breath.

The Doctor turned, horrified. "You killed her!" he accused Laurence angrily.

"No, I didn't kill her," Laurence hastened to reply, "it's all part of the potion. A few hours, that's all. It's better than her feeling every little thing, isn't it?" he demanded.

The Doctor sighed and nodded reluctantly. He got back to the task at hand, rubbing his hands together briskly. "Let's do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dagger was out, Tybalt's hands were firmly over the wound, stopping the blood until it was only a trickle, and Laurence was getting out his bandages. Much to the protest of the Doctor, he was feeling around her stomach, testing for anything broken or bruised. He raised an eye after a while, touching one of her ribs.

"Did you beat her?" he asked Tybalt frowning.

Tybalt lowered his head. "Not really," he muttered.

"What do you mean, 'Not really'???_" _the Doctorhe hissed softly, his face gone pale with deadly rage. His brown eyes grew violent as they widened and he looked like he wanted to throw the man into the Pit of Despair and stick him in the machine – make him die slowly of age –

Tybalt rolled his eyes and sighed. "That would be the affect of the drugs."

This made the Doctor hesitate and glance sharply into his face. "Drugs? Drugs?"

"Yes, drugs," Tybalt repeated, more than slightly annoyed.

"It was _you_ who drugged us?" he asked back incredulously.

Tybalt shrugged. "On orders."

Before the Doctor could reply, Rose stirred and moaned. "Quickly!" cried Laurence, only halfway through bandaging. "Help me get this on!" Tybalt and the Doctor immediately dropped their conversation as Tybalt helped Laurence and the Doctor knelt by Rose, gently stroking her hair as she twisted her head back and forth, moaning some more.

Finally it was done and the Doctor finally let himself breathe. (After all, he _does_ have a binary vascular system.) He continued to stroke her hair as they waited for her to come out of the coma. It didn't take long. Rose opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the Doctor towering over her, intense concern and relief in his eyes. "Rose," he murmured, gazing into her face. Rose managed to smile and reached out to grab his hand. The Doctor gave her a critical glance over; besides being a little paler than usual – and in pain – she was alive. He swooped down to leave a kiss on her waiting lips.

Rose blinked, looked around, and was confused when she saw the Friar and Tybalt standing over her as well. "I'm definitely not dead yet," she said finally, otherwise at a loss for words.

- MUAHAHA


	19. Mise En Place

Romeo And Juliet… And Doctor Who

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mise En Place_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**While Cinderella and her prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived.**_

_**-Ever After**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor wove through the large crowded street, Rose cradled in his arms. The Friar had ordered rest, and the Time Lord firmly intended for Rose to get it. As Tybalt and Laurence ushered them out the door, Tybalt promised not to run away and agreed to meet with them later, and the Friar promised to make Tybalt keep his word.

"All in all, a very satisfying day," Rose told the Doctor, sighing.

The Doctor glared down at her, frowning. "Satisfying? _Satisfying? I almost lost you _and youcall it _satisfying_?!"

Rose shrugged with a glint in her eyes. "I got him to admit what I suspected all along," she told him easily.

The Doctor couldn't believe it. "You _faked it_??" he asked quietly, the rage hiding in his voice.

Rose grimaced. "'Course not. But it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be," she explained. "Doctor, be realistic. How can someone die from a little wound in their stomach a few minutes after they get it? I mean, if it had gone through the heart, that would be understandable, but seriously, plus I had lots of layers of clothes on…"

It was still inconceivable to him. "You could have at least winked at me or something," he said suddenly, slightly put out. "You know, to stop me from pouring out my heart."

Rose grinned shyly up at him, melting his anger like only she could. "Why would I want to stop that? And besides, I was in too much pain to mind. I'm sorry, though," she added softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "If I'd have known what it would have cost you…" the Doctor bent forward and swiftly kissed her fingers. "Although," she murmured, tucking herself in closer, voice taking on a different tone, "I would have been disappointed if you weren't upset to some degree."

The Doctor had to smile at that. "I'd have to be pretty unfeeling to not feel anything," he murmured back as he squeezed her gently, careful of the injury. No matter what she said, he knew that if the dagger had gone in much further, and was left unattended for much longer, she would have been dead. He didn't want to come that close to losing her again. Rose's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Have you…" – yawn – "found…" – yawn – "Juliet?" – double yawn. He had to smile, even though his answer was far from happy.

"I haven't found her."

"What do you mean, 'haven't found her'?!!!" asked Rose, astounded. "I know where she is!! I didn't tell you where she was?" At the shake of the Doctor's head she began to curse herself. The Doctor raised a finger to her lips.

"Stop it," he told her firmly. Then, to try and get it off her mind, he retold what he had learned about Tybalt and the Friar, that they had not only kidnapped her and Juliet, that Tybalt had drugged both of them, on a bribe, or so it seemed.

Rose sighed. "Not fair," she muttered. "I'm sorry. She was in the cell next to mine, asleep."

The Doctor sighed as well as his lips twitched. "That's brutal," he admitted as the smile he had been trying to hide suddenly burst forth. Rose looked at him like he was insane.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in wonderment.

"Love for _you_, that's what's wrong with me," he told her tenderly though abruptly, like he couldn't believe it. "Do you realize how wrong this is? How I shouldn't fall in love with a human? I've already broken every rule in the book, and you'd think I'm all done. I've done everything there is to do, except love a human. The consequences were too harsh. _Are_too harsh. But did I pay any attention? No." He shook his head emphatically and continued. "I walked right into you and it was 'bam!' like a train getting shoved down my throat – ever had that done to you by the way? It's not exactly pleasant – Then I was so scared." His voice softened as Rose stared at him, mouth open. "I was scared. First of falling in love with you – but then I realized that I was already in too deep – from that moment when you ran onto my ship – I felt myself falling even harder. Then I was scared of losing you." He cradled her in his arms, and twirled around once, holding her close to his chest. "I still am," he whispered hoarsely, and brushed her hair with his cheek, closing his eyes as the rush of ecstasy filled him at the touch of his skin against hers.

Rose blinked. "Seriously?"

The Doctor laughed bitterly. "Don't actions speak louder than words?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Yeah," was all she could say to that. She suddenly sat up straight, bumping her head against the Doctor's chin. "Let's throw a party coz Juliet's back and invite everyone. I have a small idea forming in the front of my brain. Sorry, by the way."

"No problem," murmured the Doctor as he kissed her head briefly. He seemed amused, but Rose couldn't understand why, until… "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we get Juliet first?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor managed to carry Rose into the Capulet's home without getting stopped – everyone was looking for Juliet anyway; the place was in chaos – and up the stairs into his bedroom. Rose opened the closet door for him and he walked almost straight into his ship. "Would you be so kind – thank you." Rose had taken out her key and unlocked the TARDIS door for him, sympathizing deeply – thought not so deeply as to make him put her down.

He carried her into the med bay where he would be able to treat her wound more easily and made her comfortable on a bed. "Do I have to go back and get Juliet now?"

Rose smiled up at him, definitely cheerful. "Yep."

"Maybe I'll cheat." He took off and trotted down to the console room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A small child was seated picking laurels off of a bush behind the major cathedral. The boy thought to himself of the story his mother had told him barely an hour before. In the space of a few hours in the chapel she had been accosted by two strangely and similarly dressed young people, both asking the way to Friar Laurence's cell. Suddenly the most amazing thing happened beside him. It began with a strange noise and some wind that blew gently at him, even though there was no breeze. He stared in amazement as a blue box with a flashing light on the top slowly materialized against the wall of the church. Someone tried to open the door, but it was against the wall and could not be open all the way.

"Ah," said a voice, and it scared the little boy out of his trousers before he ran as fast as he could down the street, pale as a sheet. No one noticed the blue box – or the fact that it disappeared and materialized again a moment later.

The Doctor stepped out whistling, his hands casually in his pockets, as if enjoying a pleasant walk and that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. In other words, he acted like he owned the place. He walked across the grass slowly, shook his head at the discarded breeches, and continued on to the front of the cathedral, snapping his fingers as he did so in a most distracted manner.

He reached the cathedral steps, ran up them, slid quietly to the left and ran down the stairs to Friar Laurence's cell. He knocked politely on the door and was answered with a 'just one moment please'; he waited accordingly – though he is never really patient – and ignored the small gasp of surprise that Laurence gave when he saw who was standing at his door. "Why, Doctor… what brings you here… so… soon?"

"Looking for a lady, as usual, Friar. 'cuse me." The Doctor squeezed his way past the Friar and into the corridor, noted Tybalt but chose to ignore him, and started towards Rose's cell. He glanced at the open doorway, and then looked in the one beside it. Sure enough, a lump lay covered on the floor. He forced his way into the room, still ignoring Tybalt who now stood to his feet, getting ready to block the entrance.

"Come, my lady," the Doctor grunted as he lifted her up into his arms, giving a sigh of relief when she moaned softly. His anger began to boil into quiet, lethal rage when he caught a glimpse of her face. The area around her eye was slightly bruised and her cheek was swollen, though pale. He glared at Tybalt and the friar as he elbowed past they who remained speechless.

"I despise you both, who I am unable to call gentlemen," he told them icily with all the civility he could muster, turning to go. "You do not deserve the love of a woman if you treat these as such. You make me sick to the bone – and I would be honoured if I had nothing more to do with you. As it is, my own lady requests your attendance at a, shall we say, party. It is a masque, celebrating Juliet's return. It would be strange if her own cousin could not attend." He glared over at Tybalt who seemed to shrink with dejection. "I advise you to come. You deserve to live in misery till your death. I hope it is fast approaching. May God forgive you, for none of us will. If that day comes where it will be in my power to take your life or save it, I swear to you, you will know no mercy from me. As it is, I have nothing else to say to you, and nothing more to say of you. You will not excuse me of my rudeness, because I will hardly apologize.

"A miserable day to you both," the Doctor remarked cheerfully. Once more before he left he turned back to look at the two men, still silent. "God save you," he remarked bitterly, "for I will not."

With that, the door shut heavily behind him, as if sealing their death warrant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Juliet remained unconscious throughout the whole time the Doctor nursed her to health in the medical bay – which was just as well. Rose too recovered well from her injury, that is, enough to march out of the TARDIS – which had already been parked in the Doctor's closet once more – to go back to her own guest room. Juliet was still unaware as she was washed and put back into her clean dress and when she opened her eyes she was lying on her bed fully dressed, the bruise around her eye merely a fading memory, the imprint on her cheek a scratch, and the kidnap experience a fragment of a nightmare.

Unfortunately, it was quite real to everyone else.

The relief when the nurse walked in to find Juliet lying on her bed was very real. In fact, she ran out and screamed that Juliet was safe and sound – waking up Juliet and Rose in the process.

"JULIET! JULIET!" Mrs and Mr Capulet ran into her bedroom as fast as their legs could carry them, pale with anxiety. They only were assured when they saw her themselves.

Just then, the Doctor walked through the door to see them. "Uh, hello… Capulets?" He bowed respectively. "I think it would be most wonderful to have a masquerade ball to celebrate Juliet's return." The Doctor turned to go, but Capulet stopped him.

"Who are you?"

"I assisted in the search for Juliet, found her, and brought her back. My own lady was wounded in the process, much to my dismay."

"Where was she?" Capulet growled, quite upset at this news.

The Doctor sighed. "The man who took her is dead." _Or will be_, he muttered silently.

Capulet bowed to him with respect. "I owe you…"

"Sir Doctor."

"Sir Doctor. Yes, I agree with you. It would be only too fitting to have a party. There is someone that Juliet did not have a chance to meet last night. Very well." Capulet looked straight at the Doctor. "Is your lady being attended to?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish – I am forever indebted to you. Please honour my family by attending tonight?"

The Doctor nodded as he bowed his head again. "We would be delighted."

Capulet nodded, his eyes troubled. "I'll see you then. Let me show you rooms –"

The Doctor hurried to cut him off. "Sir, it is quite all right. We'll do everything – you just rest. Your daughter needs you."

Capulet nodded. "Good day, Sir Doctor."

"Good day."

The Doctor set off to his rooms, entered, then passed through the attaching door to check on Rose. She had drifted off to sleep, her face relaxed and free of pain because she had just taken a pain killer. The Doctor curled up beside her on the bed, wrapping his strong and warm arms around her when she started shivering in her sleep.

"It's all right my love, it's all right." He pulled her closer, smiling softly when she sighed with contentment and snuggled closer to his warm chest. Exhausted himself, the Doctor shortly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose woke with a yawn and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Doctor?" she murmured, yawning again.

"Yes, sweet one. Time to wake up, Rose."

"I'm awake," she protested as she struggled to sit up. The Doctor tried to help her by bracing her back. "Aurgh…" Rose winced and grunted as she felt just how sore she was. "This sucks."

"It's better than getting shot," the Doctor countered cheerfully.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I make it a habit."

Rose groaned again and slipped from the bed, moments before almost falling to the floor – if not for the Doctor's arm safely around her waist to prevent her from exactly this. "What's wrong with me?"

"You still need some rest," the Doctor pointed out, grabbing her and trying as gently as he could to hoist her back onto the bed. "Love, you need to eat."

"I don't need to eat," Rose protested, reluctantly sitting back on the bed. "I'm just fine."

"I'm not only your Doctor, I'm your fiancée –"

Rose blinked, interrupting him. "My what?"

The Doctor blinked too, obviously not realizing what he had just said, considering he hadn't meant it to come out that way. He didn't want to command her to marry him… and he had opened his big mouth and out it came. He coloured. "Um…" he stuttered, "your boyfriend?"

Rose smiled, leaned over and poked him teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you said something else…"

"Hey," the Doctor replied quickly, "Didn't you say something about solving the Juliet-Romeo romance before our own?" He let out a breath of relief when she nodded.

"Will you tell me exactly what you said to Tybalt?"

The Doctor sighed. "No. I was mad, upset – still am – and I won't bother repeating what I said. You of all people don't need to know." Rose would have reached over and slapped him if he hadn't changed his tone when he spoke those last words. As it was, he had, so she smiled gently.

"I'll figure it out somehow," she teased.

The Doctor regarded her seriously. "I'd better be wary then."

Rose sighed. "Is it almost time for the masque? We need to get everyone to hate each other again."

The Doctor sighed as well. "Are you sure? I don't want you to overdo it."

"I'm just weak, Doctor. I'm not paralysed."

"Right. Let's do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Much to the Doctor's hatred, Rose made him get dressed in leotards and a white frilly shirt for the party. Rose herself was dressed in a pale pink silk, a half ponytail braided around her crown, a silver necklace with the TARDIS key her only ornament.

When Rose stepped out of the dressing room in the TARDIS to show off to the Doctor what she wore, he smiled wryly. "Careful what you do," he told her, sidling up to her side and wrapping possessive arms round her waist. She had no idea, none, how appealing she was to him. Or perhaps, she _did_ know, to some degree.

"But why?" she asked slowly, smiling, seemingly innocently, up at him.

He growled softly and playfully in her ear. "Because you're _my_girl…" Rose giggled as he tickled her under the arms and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You need to get ready too," she told him, reluctantly pulling away from his comforting embrace. With a sharp nod and a slow kiss, the Doctor left to put the plan into action.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that evening in the Capulet's ballroom, the Doctor stood on the dance floor, fidgeting with his cravat. Rose leaned forward. "It looks very nice on you, now stop it," she whispered in his ear, smiling back at a lady guest who smiled at them.

The Doctor frowned and sighed. "Can I ask you to dance yet?"

"No. Go and find Juliet." She shoved him gently and he went, finding her leaning against a pillar. Rose betook herself off to find Romeo and to ask a dance. Upon finding Romeo staring at her, Rose pasted a smile onto her face and approached him. "Hello, Romeo."

Romeo looked at her with hope. He was so stunned that Rose had actually come up to him; he stared at her for a whole minute. When the musicians started up, he finally recovered and bowed politely. "Would you do me the honour of a dance?" he asked softly.

"Of course." With that, Romeo swept her onto the dance floor, and Rose with some difficulty, managed to manoeuvre them over towards where the Doctor and Juliet were now dancing as well.

"Oh, isn't she the loveliest lady on earth?" Rose asked Romeo, nodding towards Juliet, but it had no effect; he had eyes only for her. Rose managed to swirl them closer, and the Doctor, who managed to already wrap an arm around Rose's waist, practically threw Juliet into Romeo's arms as Rose backed out and into step with the Doctor.

Romeo was startled at first, but suddenly caught Juliet's eyes, and it was love at first sight. "Hello," he murmured softly, and Juliet's eyes softly laughed at him.

"Hello," she murmured shyly back, and they slowly danced away from the other happy couple, lost in their own world, all thought of Rose and the Doctor gone. Rose laughed as the Doctor gently rested his cheek against hers.

"Think we should leave before Romeo comes back and sees you?" he whispered, twirling Rose around again.

"Not yet," she replied seriously. "I wanted to ask Tybalt why he drugged us and who bribed him."

The Doctor cringed. "You go on ahead. If I join you I might do something I'll regret."

"Indeed." Rose left their dance and saw Tybalt who was carefully trying to avoid his family by standing around the punch bowl. As she stepped forward, Tybalt looked up, saw her and she knew he recognized her.

"I see you're much better than yesterday."

"Yes, thanks to my unfailing doctor." She stepped closer, and Tybalt shifted both his gaze and weight, obviously uncomfortable. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you why you drugged us and who asked you to."

Tybalt sighed. "He didn't have a name, rather like your Doctor, I believe."

Rose frowned, impatient. "Then who was it?"

"Something like The Monk, or The Martyr, or The Master or something like that."

"The Master?"

"Yeah."

Rose frowned. She didn't know anyone handled 'The Master', but maybe the Doctor knew this person. With a slight and distracted nod, she hurried as fast as she could to the Doctor's side. He saw her coming and smiled in welcome, his whole face lighting up. She smiled back, wondering if he knew how easily she could read him. She came close to his face, leaned in and whispered, "He met someone named The Master, I think."

Immediately the Doctor froze and his brow furrowed. "He can't be," he whispered. "It can't be."

Rose reached over and tugged on his arm. "Doctor? What's wrong? You know that name."

"Yeah, I know that name," he murmured, then took Rose's hand and patted it. "Never mind, my Rose. We might as well leave before something else happens."

Rose frowned, but nodded. She looked around for Juliet, saw her talking to Romeo, caught her eye, and blew her a kiss. Juliet smiled back at her, eyes glowing with serious happiness.

The Doctor took Rose by the arm and escorted her up the stairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs, looked down at all the dancing couples and turned and smiled at each other. The whirl of colour, music and laughter thrilled both of them, and they stood admiring it for a few more minutes.

"I'm glad we came," Rose murmured to the Doctor, smiling down below. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, looking only at her. "Beautiful." Rose turned to catch his gaze and blushed prettily. "We should go," the Doctor told her suddenly, softly. He placed an arm on her shoulder, and they turned as one, slowly, and walked to the Doctor's bedroom and into the closet, and into the TARDIS.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This has been one crazy adventure," Rose told the Doctor as they flew through the Time Vortex. Rose sat on the bench, now dressed in comfortable clothes, the energy gone right out of her.

"Indeed." The Doctor turned to smile at her tenderly.

"So," said Rose, when the room remained silent for another moment's silence. "You never told me who The Master was."

"An old enemy. Persistent girl," teased the Doctor, coming to join her on the couch, kissing her deeply.

"Mm, that's me," she murmured, kissing him back just as firmly.

"Marry me?" he asked her, kissing her again, this time more fiercely and desperately.

Rose blinked, then, smiled at him. "I will."

The Doctor laughed with delight, picked her up and swung her around as the TARDIS played wedding chimes mixed with 'Sugar, We're Going Down'.

Rose laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again before commenting, "Wait a minute… why is she playing 'Sugar, We're Going Down'?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I was playing 'From Under The Cork Tree' and I put it on shuffle." He started off singing at the top of his lungs in time to the music, "Down, down in an earlier round, Sugar we're going down swinging..."

Rose laughed again. "I love you so much."

He swung her around again. "It's mutual." He paused, then grinned at her, winking. "Mise en place."

"What does that mean?" Rose queried.

"'Everything in place'."

"I like it."

"So do I," murmured the Doctor with a tone of one satisfied. "So do I."

They stood and watched, and felt, and heard the sound of life as it rushed past them, seriously and completely satisfied and in love with each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
